


dancing on the blades

by gokuderpules



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Coach/Player Relationship, Explicit Language, Friendship/Love, M/M, Serious Injuries, Social Media, Sports Drama, figure skating
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokuderpules/pseuds/gokuderpules
Summary: Федя бросает вызов чемпионам, сам того не желая, Костя пытается вернуться на лёд после двух лет отсутствия, Денис ценой собственного здоровья покоряет четверной, Марио в одиночку выступает за всю Бразилию, Ваня, начав первый взрослый сезон ноунеймом из ниоткуда, прогрессирует не по дням, а по часам. Злые языки готовы уничтожить их за каждый шаг, и именно сейчас важно стиснуть зубы, ни на кого не оглядываться и продолжать делать своё дело - ведь только так и рождаются победы.
Relationships: Denis Cheryshev/Mário Fernandes, Fyodor Chalov/Konstantin Kuchaev, Viktor Goncharenko/Ivan Oblyakov
Kudos: 16





	1. rostelecom cup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AhPuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhPuch/gifts).



> Я не фигурист и даже не эксперт, я просто зритель с очень небольшим стажем, поэтому приветствую абсолютно любые замечания. Если кому-то интересно, могу сделать потом приложение с протоколами программ, которые я придумывал и высчитывал, чтобы потом опираться на них при написании фанфика. 
> 
> Солнышку, всем моим товарищам из футбольной тусы, любимым армейцам и любимым фигуристам, а ещё Маппе, потому что, видимо, я допишу этот фанфик и все остальные свои недописьки раньше, чем Маппа выкатит трейлер)))0)))))00)

_знаешь, если искать врага — обретаешь его в любом._

_вот, пожалуй, спроси меня — мне никто не страшен:_

_я спокоен и прям и знаю, что впереди._

_я хожу без страховки с факелом надо лбом_

_по стальной струне, натянутой между башен,_

_когда снизу кричат только: «упади»._

_разве они знают, чего мне стоило ремесло._

_разве они видели, сколько раз я орал и плакал._

_разве ступят на ветер, нащупав его изгиб._

_они думают, я дурак, которому повезло._

_если я отвечу им, я не удержу над бровями факел._

_если я отвечу им, я погиб._

Если бы Талита Фернандес Андраде задалась целью стать президентом Бразилии, то, вполне вероятно, уже сейчас подписи в её поддержку собирали бы по всем южным штатам. Её история могла бы войти во все умные книги по мотивации и тайм-менеджменту; чего-чего, а целеустремлённости Господь ей отсыпал столько, что хватило бы на десятерых. Ещё студенткой она была вынуждена взять в руки финансовые дела глупого братца-фигуриста, — и насколько Марио был нерасторопен, настолько талантливым организатором оказалась Талита. Она успевала всё — казалось, у неё было двадцать рук, десять голов и семьдесят два часа в сутках. Марио никогда не упрекал Талиту в том, что из-за её бурной деятельности регулярные перелёты ломали график тренировок, и что джетлаг постепенно становился его вечным состоянием души. Он знал, что она работала не меньше, и не представлял, каким образом она, почти круглосуточно сидя на телефоне и разъезжая по офисам, успела ещё и удачно выйти замуж, и как ей сейчас, на пятом месяце беременности, хватало нервов снова и снова проходить через кабинетный ад.

— Так, двадцать четвёртого выспишься, отдохнёшь, а двадцать пятого придётся держать речь в мэрии Сан-Каэтану — за это не заплатят, но мы работаем на имидж, так что лучше светиться везде, где только возможно, — тараторила она в трубке, наверняка параллельно делая пометки в своём рыжем блокноте — Марио видел это словно наяву. — На двадцать шестое я пока не знаю, выдёргивать тебя в город на мастер-класс или нет, с одной стороны, выручим мы за это крайне мало, а с другой, лучше, чем ничего, так что решай сам…

— Да уж, — Марио усмехнулся, — кажется, в одной из прошлых жизней тебя звали Финеас Барнум, не иначе.

— Я бы предпочла другой способ выражения признательности, — хихикнула Талита. — Ты бы лучше нашёл мне ещё клиентов, а грубой лести мне и от мужа хватает. Марио?.. Так, Марио, ты меня вообще слушаешь, на что ты отвлёкся опять?..

Марио в этот момент уже вышел к бортику, смутно расслышав сквозь болтовню Талиты объявление о начале открытой тренировки. Кто-то ещё только разминался, кто-то уже вышел на лёд и раскатывал программы; Марио уловил краем глаза знакомую фигуру богатырских пропорций, так несуразно смотревшуюся на льду среди остальных. Дзюба. Эту фамилию знали все, даже люди, далёкие от фигурного катания. Вот уж кто точно сумел сделать себе имя; как бы его ни критиковали в кулуарах, в глазах обывателя он всегда оставался Тем Самым Дзюбой, рубахой-парнем в косоворотке — и олимпийским чемпионом вопреки всему, надеждой и опорой всея мужского одиночного катания России спустя столько лет после ухода великого Игоря Акинфеева. На стороне Дзюбы были и симпатии простого зрителя, и поддержка федерации, и щедрость судей, а то, что он, в отличие от многих, до сих пор не сломался, тренируясь у Черчесова, считалось его личной заслугой, а не исключением из порочной системы. Сказал же Ягудин на прошлом чемпионате России — не ломается тот, у кого настоящий мужской характер; выживает сильнейший, да?

Вот только отвлёкся Марио совсем не на него, а на лёгкую фигуру, что буквально пролетела в этот момент у Дзюбы за спиной. Марио всю осень пытался морально подготовить себя к тому, что ему придётся соревноваться с этим человеком, и даже как-то, худо-бедно, пережил первый день — но от этого было ничуть не легче.

— Да, прости, — он спохватился только тогда, когда Талита, теряя терпение, повторила его имя уже раз десять. — Я просто уже сейчас выхожу, надо настроиться… ох, чёрт.

— Что такое? — тут же забеспокоилась Талита.

— Нет, нет, ничего. Прогон начинается, — Марио становилось всё сложнее делать вид, что всё в порядке, когда над всем Мегаспортом уже раздавалось «произвольная программа под музыку Астора Пьяццоллы», а _он_ , готовясь встать в стартовую позу, оглядывался по сторонам, словно ища кого-то.

_Нашёл._

— Если он это сделает на соревнованиях, я не смогу кататься, честное слово, — пробормотал Марио, уже совсем забыв, что всё ещё говорит по телефону с сестрой.

— А ну не раскисать, слышишь?! — рявкнула Талита так, что он едва не выронил трубку. — Там что, Дзюба свой каскад сделал, что ли? Плевать на Дзюбу, пусть он там хоть обделается, ты — это ты, и у тебя совсем другие задачи на этот этап! Подойди к Гончаренко, он тебя настроит как надо, и только попробуй опять начать _думать_ , ясно? Приедешь в Сан-Каэтану — укушу!..

Марио уже не слушал; он на негнущихся ногах шёл к ожидавшему его тренеру, надеясь, что сейчас его хоть немного приведут в порядок — насколько это вообще возможно, когда человек, которого ты, кажется, любишь, держится за бедро, на твоих глазах больно упав с тройного акселя.

***

_Небо над Аптекарским огородом было затянуто свинцовыми тучами, из которых нет-нет, да и срывался мелкий дождь — так, что земля не успевала высохнуть, а в низине, у пруда, растения и вовсе почти купались в воде. Денис кутался в зимнюю, по меркам Испании, куртку и шутил, что у них в Валенсии такая погода стоит в ноябре, и вообще «у вас, в России, всё не как у людей», а Марио прятал подбородок в высокой горловине свитера — не хватало ещё заболеть, когда у них с Денисом на каждый день расписана культурная программа, то балет, то консерватория, то барочный концерт на открытом воздухе, как сейчас. Виктор Михайлович знал, на кого спихнуть иностранного гостя: Марио максимально ответственно отнёсся к своей миссии, и Денису уж точно не грозила опасность заскучать в свободное от тренировок время. Правда, Виктор Михайлович не знал всех деталей, он думал, как и остальные, что Денис решил приехать к нему на стажировку, чтобы поработать над прыжковыми элементами; Марио и сам мог с чистой совестью сказать, что не был морально готов, когда Денис совершенно невинным тоном предложил после концерта поехать к нему в общежитие, потому что до ЦСКА, видите ли, отсюда ближе, чем до «этого твоего Дудкино».  
_

_Честные голубые глаза Дениса просто не оставляли шанса сказать «нет». И это было крайне несправедливо.  
_

_— И это предлагает человек, который с марта месяца стеснялся написать мне в личку, — Марио покачал головой и отвернулся к сцене, где музыканты всё настраивали жильные инструменты, слишком чувствительные к влажному воздуху.  
_

_— И меня пытается в чём-то упрекнуть человек, который напрочь забыл, как заставил весь банкетный зал петь «Libiamo» и танцевал самбу на столе, — не остался в долгу Денис, но продолжить пикировку им не позволили — прелестная девушка, меццо-сопрано, запела очередную арию то ли Вивальди, то ли Порпора, и Марио, давний фанат барочной музыки, весь обратился в слух.  
_

_Дождь всё собирался, и небо угрожающе чернело; дирижёр уже думал, сколько арий они ещё успеют, пока не начнётся ливень, хоть терпеливая публика была готова слушать ещё долго, и Марио в их числе. И всё же концерт пришлось завершить досрочно, и первые капли сорвались с неба именно тогда, когда Марио и Денис уже выбирались из импровизированного зрительного зала; и, учитывая, что до дома Марио надо было ещё добираться на нескольких автобусах, казалось, что сама вселенная за него решила вроде как очень сложный моральный вопрос._

_— Марселино не слишком одобрял мою стажировку, если честно, — Денис поставил чайник кипятиться; из-за туч ненадолго выглянула луна, обрисовывая призрачным светом его обнажённые плечи. — Говорил, что мне не стоило бы прерывать тренировочный процесс, который только-только наладился в декабре, и что посторонний тренер может не понять суть проблемы и перегрузить мне колени.  
_

_— Зачем же ты поехал? Только не говори, что из-за одного случайного знакомства, — Марио лениво перевернулся набок, позволяя одеялу чуть-чуть слезть.  
_

_— Ты сам-то мне поверишь, если я назову другую причину?  
_

_Денис пришёл с двумя кружками имбирного чая — то, что нужно в такую мерзкую сырую погоду (после тёплого одеяла и секса, конечно), одну из кружек он накануне выиграл в Ашане! по акции! — Денис рассказывал об этом с таким благоговением, словно благодаря этой кружке приобщился к самым глубинным пластам русской культуры.  
_

_— У меня нет вдохновения, — заговорил он почти серьёзно, так и не дав Марио придумать остроумный ответ. — По короткой программе что-то ещё вырисовывается, а по произвольной вообще никаких идей. Вот и решил ненадолго переменить обстановку, может быть, придёт что-нибудь интересное в голову, заодно прыжки подтяну…  
_

_— …и повидаю того странненького парня с банкета, — закончил за него Марио.  
_

_— Нет, ну если то, что сейчас было, — Денис окинул взглядом ещё тёплую постель, — называется «повидать того странненького парня с банкета»… хотя, впрочем, мне нравится твоё определение. Пусть будет.  
_

_— У меня есть ещё одно. «Пранк вышел из-под контроля», — Марио взял у него из рук чашку с горячим чаем — ту самую, сакральную, из Ашана, как высший знак доверия.  
_

_Денис расхохотался.  
_

_— Вот когда будем стоять вместе в церкви перед алтарём, тогда точно можно будет сказать, что пранк вышел из-под контроля, — заметил он, присаживаясь с Марио рядом.  
_

_— Мне нравится твоё определение._

***

Денис всё ещё морщился, прощупывая ушибленное бедро, но разминаться не прекращал, и вообще, судя по всему, был настроен на борьбу решительно. Он и по жизни был таким, решительным и очень-очень смелым, другие определения было просто невозможно подобрать к человеку, который пять раз выпадал из соревновательного процесса с тяжелейшими травмами — и каждый раз возвращался, доказывая, что его не стоит сбрасывать со счетов. Марио искренне восхищался силой Дениса, по-доброму завидуя ему в этом, хоть Денис и говорил всякий раз, что Марио и сам гораздо сильнее, чем кажется — нужно лишь меньше прислушиваться ко всяким мнимым экспертам, которые своё уже откатали и почему-то считают себя вправе хаять тех, кто сражается сейчас.

— Ты как? — Марио примостился рядом, у станка, надеясь, что никто не будет обращать на них внимания. В конце концов, они всё ещё в гомофобной стране, а то, что их связывало, как это ни назови — дружбой, романом или просто июльским приключением, — всё равно слишком сильно сквозило в каждом слове, в каждом жесте.

— Ничего. На уколах выйду, но от четверного придётся отказаться, наверное, — Денис попробовал вытянуть ногу, вновь поморщился — и тут же неловко улыбнулся. — Всё-таки, согласись, я был прав, когда решил сделать в том месте поворот и чоктау? Ты говорил, что будет мельтешить, но в итоге смотрится отлично.

— Так, — Марио нахмурился, не давая Денису перевести тему. — Подожди. По бедру предварительно хоть что-нибудь сказали? То, что ты решил отказаться от четверного — это хорошо, но…

Денис едва заметно поджал губы, и от глаз Марио это не укрылось; он стушевался, чувствуя, что сболтнул лишнего, забыл, что на льду они должны друг с другом соперничать, будь они хоть друзьями, хоть любовниками, хоть супругами вне льда.

— Обещай, что после соревнований ты пройдёшь МРТ и не будешь игнорировать травму, даже если это просто ушиб, ладно? — он поднял на Дениса глаза, надеясь, что тот ничего лишнего себе не надумает, и не увидит в его словах ничего кроме искреннего беспокойства.

— Обещаю, — ответил Денис, чуть подумав. — После гала.

— _Перед_ гала.

Денис театрально закатил глаза, но, кажется, не злился; и Марио облегчённо выдохнул — Боже, храни его от сомнений и червоточин.

— Хорошо, мамочка Марио, — Денис протянул ему руку и легонько взъерошил кудрявые волосы. — Всегда хотел спросить, тебе эти заросли не мешают, м?

— Не жалуюсь, — усмехнулся Марио — и едва не согнулся пополам под тяжестью опустившейся на его плечи шершавой ладони.

Дзюба глядел на них с высоты своего совсем не фигурного роста и, очевидно, не зная, на каком языке заговорить с ними, молча показывал на часы.

Они оба попали в разминку сильнейших, хоть и не считались серьёзными претендентами на медали, и Денис по жеребьёвке должен был выступать сразу после разминки, Марио — потом. Голос диктора разносился над Мегаспортом, озвучивая их регалии — Марио Фернандес, десятикратный чемпион Бразилии, — так пафосно, что смешно даже. Денис, как обычно, летал по арене, излучая уверенность, и ни один мускул не дрогнул в его лице, когда он на пробу прыгнул тройной аксель, оттолкнувшись от больной ноги. Марио этого, к счастью, не видел, иначе разволновался бы ещё пуще; тренер вовремя подозвал его после первой же «бабочки», чувствуя, что что-то явно не так.

Марио подкатил к бортику, и Виктор Михайлович, протянув руки, осторожно помассировал его виски, и как нельзя вовремя — голова, стыдно признаться, болела.

— Опять _думаешь,_ — он подошёл ближе и заглянул Марио прямо в глаза. — Вспомни, как я отправлял тебя на занятие по медитации. Твой разум должен быть как чистый лист. Ничего, кроме образа, и даже не думай сомневаться в технике. Твоё тело всё помнит и так.

Легко сказать — очисти разум, Виктор Михайлович. Вы когда-нибудь сами в фигуриста влюблялись?

Он отъехал от борта, попытался сосредоточиться — _очисти разум, тело всё помнит,_ — и, чуть раскатавшись, сделал четверной тулуп-тройной тулуп; стало чуть-чуть полегче. Рядом, буквально в полуметре, шкафом на льду проехался Дзюба, словно удостоверившись, что Марио его видит, сделал с ходу свой фирменный каскад, последний прыжок недокрутил — и залихватски уехал, оставив у всех ощущение, что на соревновании он сделает всё как надо.

— Разминка окончена, просим спортсменов покинуть лёд, — раздалось над стадионом, и Марио одним из первых поехал к Виктору Михайловичу, то и дело оглядываясь на нарезавшего круги по льду Дениса — от привычной весёлости в его лице уже ничего не оставалось, лишь сосредоточенность и предельный настрой на победу.

— Уже лучше, — шепнул Виктор Михайлович, помогая надеть чехлы на коньки. — Иди разминаться, и чтобы перед прокатом состояние было точно такое же, ясно?  
Марио поднял руку, молча умоляя подождать.

Диктор уже объявлял вовсю — «на льду представитель Испании, Денис Черышев, главный тренер — Марселино Гарсия Тораль», а Денис так же, как и на разминке, оглядывал борт, ища Марио взглядом.

Нашёл.

И установилась та невидимая связь через весь лёд, которая и была нужна Денису; и Марио сложил молитвенно руки, благословляя его без слов.

_— Здесь должен быть каскад, — произнёс вдруг Денис прямо посреди очередного трека, заставив Марио вздрогнуть. — Либо в три прыжка, либо два, но через ойлер.  
_

_— Ты для кого-то что-то ставишь?  
_

_— Нет, просто думаю. Можно? — Денис аккуратно взял в руку телефон Марио и отмотал чуть-чуть назад. — Слышишь, здесь три сильных удара? Каскад сам напрашивается. Дальше замедление, теоретически, арабеск бы хорошо смотрелся… или нет, может быть, Ина Бауэр… крюк, выкрюк…  
_

_— Лучше Бауэр подержать подольше, шаги здесь будут лишними, — возразил Марио, тоже начиная вслушиваться в музыку внимательнее. Это была «Зима в Буэнос-Айресе», одна из его самых любимых вещей у Пьяццоллы, и теперь и в его голове мелодия будто оживала, приобретала очертания программы — пока очень смутные, но там, где указал Денис, призрачная фигура выполняла придуманные им элементы, и картина становилась всё более и более явной… и теперь вместо безликого фигуриста_ _воображение Марио рисовало вполне конкретного.  
_

_— Знаешь, что? Возьми эту музыку себе для произвольной, — предложил он вдруг.  
_

_— Я?! — Денис широко распахнул глаза. — Что ты… нет, Марио, я с ней не справлюсь. Она больше подходит под твой стиль, и ты сможешь её воплотить так, как надо, а я…  
_

_— И ты сможешь._

Телевизоров в подтрибунке, к счастью, не было, и Марио не видел того, что происходит на льду, но это мало помогало. Всё равно сквозь биты фоновой музыки, которую Марио, потеряв терпение, выключил уже через пять минут, пробивались и звуки танго, и аплодисменты — судя по ним, всё шло хорошо. Виктор Михайлович явно о чем-то догадался, отправив Марио разминаться сюда, но уберечься от всего не удалось бы при всём желании; мысли, проклятые, всё лезли в голову — как там Денис, как его нога. Он чувствовал себя Орфеем, которому ни при каких обстоятельствах нельзя оглядываться на свою прекрасную Эвридику — а оглянуться хочется смертельно.

А ведь его та, детская, чемпионская программа была под пляску фурий из «Орфея» Глюка. Ироничненько получилось.

И всё было относительно спокойно, пока громкий вздох не раздался по залу, и Марио не ринулся обратно на арену, недоразмявшись, недонастроившись, повинуясь какому-то инстинкту, не иначе.

— Что там? — крикнул он Игорю, помощнику тренера; отдельные слова на русском у него уже получались почти идеально, синтаксис бы подтянуть.

— Упал с трикселя. Как на тренировке. Что-то функциональное, видимо, — отозвался Игорь, к счастью, не задавая лишних вопросов.

Спасибо ему за это.

Марио вцепился руками в бортик, встал почти рядом с Марселино и Парехо, Виктор Михайлович и Игорь последовали за ним; в этот момент они словно были частью тренерского штаба Дениса Черышева и переживали за него едва ли не больше, чем за себя.

А Денис сражался. Денис справлялся. Денис изо всех сил старался передать смену настроений и темпов, пожалуй, слишком старательно выкатывая медленные шаги и связки, словно искусственно сдерживая себя — в этом жанре нельзя было пускаться в его привычный флекс на льду. Марио помнил, как в процессе работы над этой программой старался удержать Дениса от лишних движений, учил его лаконичности, на которую далеко не все фигуристы способны — не мельчить, в минимуме движений выражать огромную силу.

— Компоненты, скорее всего, будут ниже, чем обычно, — пробормотал Игорь, обращаясь к Виктору Михайловичу и надеясь, что Марио его не слышит.

Марио слышал — и совесть кольнула его со спины так, что вышибло дыхание.

Настоял-то на этой программе именно он.

_Денис Черышев. Испания._

Денис улыбался, махал и раздавал воздушные поцелуи трибунам, которые встречали его очень тепло — где-то даже реяли плакаты «Vamos Denis» и испанские флаги. Марио с тренерским штабом уже отошли к другой калитке, готовясь выходить, но Денис всё равно нашёл его снова — взгляды пересеклись.

— _Удачи тебе,_ — одними губами.

Виктор Михайлович и держал его за руки, и говорил какие-то слова, пытаясь достучаться — в голове Марио был лишь звон после этого «удачи», какой-то странный коктейль из надежды, вины и боли — явно не то состояние, в котором надо выходить на лёд.

Виктор Михайлович не знал, что делать.

_За произвольную программу Денис Черышев получает 155.18 баллов, это его лучший результат в сезоне._

Марио чуть развернулся, позволив себе буквально одним глазком заглянуть в зону kiss&cry. Денис по-прежнему улыбался, махал зрителям, делал руками сердечки — Марио решительно не понимал, как вся женская аудитория Мегаспорта не влюбилась в него до сих пор. И это после того, как ему дали сто пятьдесят пять баллов за произвольную… так мало, почему? Даже без четверных, даже с падением Денис, по-хорошему, должен был получить больше, если бы по достоинству оценили

фирменные черышевские транзишены и дорожки, если бы не «зажали» компоненты, если бы… чёрт.

_Произвольную программу представляет Марио Фернандес, Бразилия._

Виктор Михайлович говорил как-то раз, что можно сразу понять, как Марио откатается, по выражению, с которым он выходит на лёд; и если так, то его сложное лицо сейчас явно было предвестником катастрофы. Музыка словно застала его врасплох — он всё ещё размышлял об оценках Дениса, когда зазвучали первые аккорды, но, к счастью, успел нагнать ритм и подстроиться. И всё же в его движениях не было той отвязности, а в образе — той яркости, которую требовала музыка; тело, словно на автомате, выполняло привычные движения, — он старательно вкатывал эту программу всю осень, — но, секунда за секундой, Марио всё сильнее осознавал, что один лишь жёлтый мундир и брюки с лампасами ещё не делают тебя Фредди Меркьюри.

Возмездие за эти мысли настигло его очень скоро — по трибунам прокатился вздох, когда Марио на полной скорости упал с четверного сальхова.

«Прости, Денис», — только об этом и мог он думать теперь; и если сначала, поднимаясь на ноги и пытаясь — безуспешно — завести трибуны, как предписывал образ поп-легенды, он чувствовал себя виноватым только перед Денисом, то чем дальше, тем больше услужливый мозг подбрасывал уничижительных фраз и имён тех, кого Марио подводил.

Четверной тулуп оказался явно не докручен, кое-как удалось сделать второй прыжок, двойной вместо тройного, ноги уже были как чугунные — впереди ещё пять прыжковых элементов, серьёзно?..

Когда Марио упал с трикселя, ему стало даже смешно — настолько влюбился в Дениса, что даже падает точно так же, всё, диагноз. Обрывки фраз журналистов, экспертов и комментаторов звучали в голове разноголосицей, сквозь которую и музыки-то не было слышно; вращение — на классе, на автомате, мысли в голове были совсем не о том.

_«Марио Фернандес: история многообещающего неудачника»._

_«Прекрасной сказки про юного чемпиона не получилось — теперь нам рассказывают сказки про четверной лутц».  
_

_«Десятикратный чемпион Бразилии — звучит красиво. И, судя по всему, Фернандесу вполне комфортно жить с этим титулом, к большему он не стремится».  
_

_«Непонятно, почему Виктор Гончаренко, который сам себя называет тренером на перспективу, тренирует такой бесперспективняк»._

«Собраться!» — Марио почти кричал вслух, стараясь отбиться от этих проклятых голосов — и в каждом его движении на льду видна была эта неравная битва. Не думать, говорила ему Талита, не думать, говорил ему Виктор Михайлович; а он всё думал, думал, ну не избавился он за годы от этой привычки. Одна и та же проблема, из года в год: на тренировках тренеры не могли нарадоваться на его сообразительную кудрявую голову — и эта же голова на соревнованиях его всегда подводила.

«Собраться!» — волю в кулак, тройной аксель, двойной тулуп — есть; хоть один элемент без помарок, и уже легче, и уже силы появляются сами собой.

_Ты гораздо сильнее, чем кажешься, amigo._

Марио словно вырывают из полудрёмы, хотя дремать на льду, да ещё и под такую музыку — преступление. Денис. Впрочем, что может быть логичнее, ведь это его программа, его opus magnum на данный момент, Марио для того и попросил Дениса поставить ему программу, чтобы хотя бы частичка прекрасной души Дениса всегда была с ним — значит, вот как оно работает?..

Тройной лутц… нет. Не тройной. Четверной — пусть и с недокрутом.

_ВИКТОР ГОНЧАРЕНКО: «САМЫЙ ТЕХНИЧЕСКИ ПРАВИЛЬНЫЙ ЧЕТВЕРНОЙ ЛУТЦ Я ВИДЕЛ У МАРИО ФЕРНАНДЕСА»_

_**missnasty** только МЫ почему-то у Марио вашего Фернандеса четверной лутц так и не видели :))))))))))  
 **rina_mercury** четверной лутц у фернандеса есть разве что в параллельной вселенной  
 **olga_1965** это попытка вселить страх в наших мальчиков???? я уверена что этот белорус явно намекает на ту ситуацию с ребром на лутце у ДЗЮБЫ!!!  
 **aleksei_sneg** всё проще. пидор хвалит пидора._

Марио наконец-то начинало отпускать. Он чувствовал, что смог снова взять под контроль, казалось бы, безнадёжную ситуацию, что публика наблюдает, публике не скучно, и он вполне в образе — по крайней мере, близко. «Следуй прямо за музыкой и текстом, — говорил Денис на тренировке; говорил он, незримый, в его голове и теперь. — Они считают, что слово «любовь» устарело — а ты возьми и дай им любви!»

Тройной сальхов-ойлер-тройной сальхов.

_Я люблю вас, что бы вы про меня ни говорили._

Тройной риттбергер.

_Я уважаю вас, что бы вы ни делали._

Вращение — красивая, скоростная либела, как он любит. Дорожка — выплеснуть всё наружу, всю энергию, всю любовь, давайте дарить любовь, давайте говорить и петь о любви. А если вот так, и ещё вот так, хоп, как Фредди на том легендарном концерте… и ещё раз попробовать завести зал, спеть вместе с ним — this is our last dance, this is ourselves — они согласны, они поют!.. Финальное вращение — и замереть, чтобы были слышны лишь щелчки пальцами…

_И тебя, Денис, я люблю больше всех на свете._

— Смотри, как тебя встречает зал, — Виктор Михайлович даже почти улыбался, после, казалось бы, провального проката. Марио широко улыбнулся, помахал в камеру плюшевым пуделем, Маккачином из «Yuri on Ice», которого особо рьяные болельщики ему запульнули чуть ли не в голову.

— Первую половину программы мы с тобой потом разберём, и Игорь тебя пропесочит так, что мало не покажется, — усмехнулся Виктор Михайлович. — Ты мне вот что скажи. У тебя после каскада даже глаза были совершенно другие, что изменилось? О чём думал?

— Не будете осуждать? — Марио всё ещё не знал, как Виктор Михайлович относится к такого рода связям, и надеялся лишь, что ему, как профессионалу, всё равно, кого тренировать — гея или натурала.

— О Денисе, значит?

Марио удивлённо посмотрел на Виктора Михайловича, который, в какой уже раз, оказывался почти провидцем, когда дело касалось душевных метаний его подопечных.

— Значит, в Загребе и на национальных всю программу будешь думать только о Денисе. Кстати, ты бы видел, как он во время твоего проката прыгал у бортика, — Виктор Михайлович улыбнулся, тепло, почти по-отечески. — Он тоже тебя очень сильно любит. А теперь постарайтесь оба, — он вновь сурово сдвинул брови, но эта суровость казалась почти напускной, — чтобы ваша любовь не мешала результатам, ясно? Шуры-муры отдельно, спорт отдельно. Должны понимать, не мальчики уже.

Марио тихо выдохнул и закрыл глаза. Диктор уже объявлял результаты — 145.39 за произвольную, 222.52 по общей сумме, третье промежуточное место, — но казнить себя за неудовлетворительные результаты в кои-то веки не хотелось. Наоборот, откуда-то появилось ощущение, что уж теперь-то всё будет хорошо.

_Слова повиновались ему с трудом. И ведь, казалось бы, две недели они были неразлучны, и столько всего уже пережили вместе — кропотливую работу на катке и культурные походы каждый вечер, жаркие ночи в тесном общежитии и нежные, но бессмысленные разговоры наутро, — а просить Дениса поставить ему программу было почему-то неловко. И причина просто курам на смех — чтобы сохранить в сердце память об этом прекрасном времени, проведённом вместе; глупый влюблённый мальчишка, ей-богу, юниоры засмеют.  
_

_— Слушай, я ещё ни разу ничего не ставил взрослым фигуристам, даже не знаю, — Денис замялся и будто бы даже покраснел — может, показалось?  
_

_— Вообще-то одному взрослому фигуристу ты регулярно ставишь программы. И не кому попало, а чемпиону Испании, между прочим. Денисом Черышевым зовут.  
_

_Денис рассмеялся.  
_

_— Ну хорошо. Какую музыку хочешь?  
_

_— На твой вкус.  
_

_— Я бы на твоём месте не доверял человеку, у которого процесс обрусения начался с треков Тимати, — хихикнул Денис, словно пытаясь за шутками скрыть свой страх_ _не оправдать высокие ожидания.  
_

_— Сам знаешь, что у меня нет здравого смысла, — Марио обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — Да, сколько по деньгам?..  
_

_— Брось, я ещё не настолько на мели. Для тебя — бесплатно. Почти, — Денис подошёл к нему вплотную и коварно усмехнулся — насколько это вообще можно сделать с его открытым, добрым лицом. — Есть у меня одно маленькое условие…_

***

— Обидно, конечно, что без рекордов, — Дзюба стоял, подбоченившись, в окружении благоговеющих перед ним журналистов. — Для российских болельщиков хотелось откататься на все триста баллов… Могли бы хоть в короткой добавить, там один балл оставался до сотки, домашний этап, жалко им, что ли?! — И подмигнул журналистам, чтобы те поняли, что это шутка, и хохот грянул в толпе, как закадровый смех в ситкоме.

— Это какой-то новый уровень критики судейства, честное слово, — пробормотал Гончаренко, наблюдая из угла эту сцену; Игорь в ответ лишь поджал губы. К счастью, рядом с ними не было хореографа Кати Кирильчевой, которая не стеснялась бы в выражениях, услышав всё это — её буквально доводили до белого каления и топорно составленные программы под «Кармен» и «Калинку», и запредельные компоненты за них.

— Виктор Михайлович, Игорь Владимирович, вы Марио не видели?

Денис был уже готов к показательным выступлениям; синий костюм, похожий на мундир сказочного принца, красиво оттенял его глаза. Свой показательный номер он представлял впервые и, по правде говоря, очень волновался — сама идея была больше похожа на авантюру, если не сказать, что она отдавала безумием.

— Скорее всего, где-то там, помогает настроить аппаратуру, — Виктор Михайлович махнул рукой в сторону выхода на арену. — Кстати, я так вчера и не успел тебя поздравить. Очень хорошее выступление, ты молодец.

— Ради Марио можно было и лучше постараться, — Денис поморщился.

Виктор Михайлович всплеснул руками:

— Ну два сапога пара, честное слово! Иди уже. И откуда у вас эта нездоровая самокритичность, вот отключу вам интернеты, и Тораля попрошу сделать то же самое, будете знать…

Денис ретировался вовремя, предоставив Виктору Михайловичу право ворчать, сколько вздумается. Марио и правда был уже на арене — проверял микрофоны, с опаской оглядываясь на редких зрителей, дабы они, не дай Бог, не разгадали приготовленный ими сюрприз.

На Марио был точно такой же костюм, как и на Денисе. Только сиреневый — пожалуй, слишком явная отсылка к всем известному аниме.

— Как ты? — спросил Денис, волнуясь за Марио едва ли не больше, чем за самого себя.

— Порядок. Всю ночь репетировал.

— Ага, значит, не выспался?..

Их разговор прервал помощник режиссёра, сурово скомандовав им покинуть лёд — церемония награждения вот-вот должна была начаться. Марио, коротко кивнув, направился в подсобку, чтобы распеться там, где его не слышит; Денис лишь успел на прощание шепнуть:

— Ты только после банкета не отключись, ладно? А то у меня, между прочим, на тебя далеко идущие планы.

Марио густо покраснел, стоило шальному воображению пуститься в разнос по поводу черышевских планов. Денису определённо стоило написать книгу под названием «Как заинтриговать идиота» — пожалуй, эта фраза описывала их отношения точнее всего.

Колени дрожали, и первые ноты, как показалось Марио, у него не получились; люди уже озирались, пытаясь понять, откуда музыка и кто поёт. Луч света выхватил Дениса, сияющего и счастливого, полного желания воплотить свою безумную идею на льду Мегаспорта, и Марио чувствовал, как это желание поневоле передавалось ему. Красивое вступление, живая музыка, скрипки, первый прыжок — Денис после получения результатов МРТ и по настоянию Марио не стал вставлять сложные прыжки в показательную программу, — и Марио вновь нужно было вступать.

Голос, не дрожи.

Это и было то самое условие, которое потребовал Денис в обмен на произвольную программу под «Under Pressure». Песня, написанная Марио несколько лет назад, была простенькой и уж ни в коем случае не претендовала на «Грэмми» и всё такое; мелодия к ней каким-то образом сама нарисовалась в голове, и плохенького музыкального образования вполне хватило, чтобы записать её. Он писал её под свой голос, чтобы напевать в минуты задумчивости, и уж точно не рассчитывал, что эпичная премьера ПЕРВОГО СИНГЛА МАРИО ФЕРНАНДЕСА пройдёт здесь, на Мегаспорте, а сопровождать её будет показательный номер одного из лучших, на субъективный (влюблённый) взгляд Марио, фигуристов планеты.

Когда он впервые напел эту мелодию Денису промозглым июльским утром, когда они нежились в кровати и дружно ленились выползать из неё на тренировку в выходной, Денис сказал, что ему эта музыка стойко напоминает Дисней. Видимо, в этот момент идея номера под неё и родилась в его буйной головушке, и Марио, естественно, офигел, когда несколько дней спустя Денис попросил его записать эту песню для показательного.

— Она же дурацкая, — отнекивался он, чувствуя, что проигрывает борьбу.

— Отличная песня, не прибедняйся, — и спорить с долгим взглядом _этих глаз_ было невозможно.

И сейчас, когда он пел эту песню живьём на многотысячной ледовой арене, и когда Денис, явно наслаждаясь музыкой, выдавал под неё, пожалуй, одну из лучших своих дорожек, и когда арена взорвалась овациями, которые предназначались им обоим, — Марио до сих не понимал, как они дошли до жизни такой.

_Последний бокал шампанского был определённо лишним. А то и два. А то и три.  
_

_Марио уже плохо помнил, как и почему он оказался на столе, но даже в таком состоянии не позволял себе «давать петуха» в застольной песне. «К чёрту всё, давайте забудем про поражения и споём», — эти слова пришлись по духу абсолютно всем, и Марио пел, танцевал, развлекал всех стендапом на смеси всех языков сразу, и был в этот вечер любимцем публики — куда только делась его вечная зажатость, мешавшая ему на льду.  
_

_— А стриптиз танцевать умеешь? — крикнул ему вдруг кто-то из толпы, ничего не требуя, просто шутки ради.  
_

_— Не умею, но отчего не попробовать… Опа! — Марио попробовал прямо со стола допрыгнуть до блестящей штуки в центре зала, отдалённо похожей на пилон, и зацепиться рукой, но пальцы скользнули — и он бы упал прямо на пол, если его не подхватили чьи-то заботливые руки.  
_

_— Ты с ума сошёл? Ты же мог убиться, — парень мягко убрал с лица Марио налипшую чёлку. — Пойдём. Тебе нужно на свежий воздух. Кстати, ты очень здорово поёшь, учился где-то?  
_

_— Нет, самоучка, — Марио вглядывался в его гармоничные черты, пытаясь вспомнить, кто это вообще такой… точно. Тот испанец с русским именем, или русский, выступающий за Испанию._

_Тот самый, что ненамного опередил Марио по компонентам, став на чемпионате мира пятнадцатым.  
_

_— Меня Денис зовут, — парень улыбнулся, и пьяный донельзя мозг Марио отчего-то решил, что это однозначно была самая красивая улыбка на всём белом свете._


	2. russian nationals, sp

_снова в декабрьском небе летит звезда,_

_юный и глупый месяц выгибает дугою бровь,_

_снова косматые старцы спешат туда,_

_где этой зимней ночью появилась на свет Любовь._

_в этот день вот уже больше двух тысяч лет_

_собирает любимых рождественский свет,_

_только ты, моя радость, за десять морей,_

_где и снега-то нет…_

— Марио, как твои национальные прошли? — поинтересовался Костя, тяжело облокотившись о бортик и потянувшись к бутылкам с водой. Ему ещё не хватало физической формы, чтобы выдерживать нагрузки в общей группе, и врачи ещё запрещали некоторые элементы, чтобы поберечь едва восстановившиеся связки, поэтому за ним нужен был глаз да глаз, и Марио весь день буквально ездил за ним по пятам, чтобы в отсутствие тренеров Костя не начал прыгать что-то неположенное.

— Национальные?.. А, да, — Марио даже не сразу вспомнил, о каком мероприятии речь, пока в голове не щёлкнуло «а, это когда я катался на день рождения дяди Педро, на фоне баннеров с консервированной фасолью, ещё кубок Либертадорес был потом». — Очень большая борьба была. Интрига до конца.

Костя прыснул:

— И кто же победил, с такой-то конкуренцией? Марио? Или, может быть, Фернандес?

— Костян, ты чего? Победил же этот, который у Михалыча тренируется, кудрявый такой, — донеслось с противоположного конца катка, где выкатывал свою дорожку Ваня Обляков.

— Ладно тебе, Вань, хорош зубоскалить, — крикнул ему Костя. — Между прочим, Марио в нашей группе единственный, кто выигрывал национальные одиннадцать раз!

— Причём подряд!.. Нет, тут только уважение, я ничего не говорю, — Ваня отсалютовал в их сторону и вновь принялся отрабатывать шаги.

Марио было немного неловко перед ребятами, которые каждый раз должны были буквально выгрызать себе место в сборной — и вместе с тем очень смешно. Чемпионат России по фигурному катанию по накалу страстей был похож на гладиаторские бои; чемпионат Бразилии же проводился в торговых центрах, на катках, которые вовремя успевала арендовать Талита, короткую и произвольную программы катали в один день, а даты каждый раз подгонялись под сроки приезда Марио и дни рождения его родственников. В конце концов, что тут поделать, если уже одиннадцать лет он был единственным участником бразильских национальных, а до его появления они годами не проводились вообще?

— Федя фотку прислал, — Костя протянул Марио телефон. На фотографии счастливый Федя Чалов стоял посреди какой-то туринской церкви, снятый сверху вниз, вероятно, Игорем, а над ним возвышался купол необыкновенной красоты — даже подкативший к ним Ваня, не слишком восприимчивый к искусству, и тот ахнул.

— Архитектор Гварино Гварини, — прочитал он вслух. — Кость, скажи Федьке, чтобы он писал поподробнее, а то мне это ни о чём не говорит… Марио, ты чего?!

— Попался, — Марио улыбнулся, увозя барахтающегося в его объятиях Ваню от бортика чуть подальше. — Что тебе тренер говорил? Кто опять пытался четверной риттбергер?!

— Марь, — Ваня по-медвежьи насупился, — ты же знаешь, что ритт у меня в порядке, не убьюсь я с него!

— Без тренера нельзя, — Марио был непреклонен. Ваня закатил глаза:

— Чёрт возьми, Михалыч знал, кого оставить на положении мамки! Скорее бы Федя уже вернулся…

— Скорее бы Федя уже вернулся, — эхом повторил Костя, отправляя _почти нейтральное_ «удачи в произвольной!» в общий чат.

***

— Так, значит, четверной ритт мама Марио запрещает, а пиццу «четыре сыра» можно? — фыркнул Ваня, застилая салфетками журнальный столик.

— Не хочешь? Я съем, — парировал Марио и с видом оскорблённой невинности (между прочим, это страшный грех — троллить человека, который проставляется вам на пиццу) прошествовал с добычей в зал.

Собирались у него дома, в Дудкино — чёрные сосны за окном уныло качались на ветру на фоне синеющего неба. Стол уже был накрыт, Костя заваривал чай, словом, неполный состав «team Гончаренко» был уже морально почти готов болеть за товарища, пробившегося в финал Гран-При. Федя после короткой программы шёл третьим, недокрут на сальхове и двойной тулуп в каскаде вместо тройного отбросили его почти на десять баллов от единолично лидировавшего Дзюбы, но Федя всё равно сохранял шансы и на призы, и даже на победу — если, конечно, сделает всё как надо.

— Надеюсь, комментирует не Ягудин? — спросил Костя; чайник дрогнул в его руке, и мокрое пятно расплылось по салфетке.

Ваня включил телевизор, и по залу тут же разнеслось раскатистое гришинское «добр-р-рый вечер всем любителям фигур-р-рного катания», а затем — знакомый гнусавый голос человека, который два дня назад так ехидничал в прессе по поводу одиннадцатого титула Марио Фернандеса, что Костю и Ваню, имевших счастье ознакомиться с его бесценным мнением, синхронно начинало тошнить.

— Сука, — процедил сквозь зубы Ваня, и это было красноречивее любых слов.

_Сейчас мы с вами будем в прямом эфире наблюдать битву сильнейших. Никакого балета, только настоящее мужское фигурное катание с четверными прыжками, без которых уже невозможно представить развитие современного спорта…_

Костя еле слышно скрипнул зубами.

— Так, тихо, Костян, тихо, — Ваня осторожно приобнял его за плечо. — Восстановишь ты свои квады, не в этом сезоне — так в следующем, слышишь?!

— Нормально, — выдавил из себя Костя и попытался улыбнуться Ване в ответ — вышло не очень.

_…Да, не самым лучшим образом выступил Фёдор Чалов в короткой программе. Ряд помарок на прыжковых элементах, к сожалению, существенно снизили его шансы на золото. Впрочем, у Фёдора ещё всё впереди, он — будущее нашего фигурного катания, а нас, конечно же, больше интересует блистательное настоящее. Речь, конечно же, о нашем олимпийском чемпионе, Артёме Дзюбе, который сейчас с большим отрывом лидирует по результатам короткой программы…_

Федя одет предельно просто — чёрная рубашка, пришитая, чтобы не слетела, футболка со «Свободой на баррикадах» Делакруа. Лицо — бесстрастное, предельно сосредоточенное, бледные губы плотно сжаты. Тройной флип на раскатке — есть, четверной тулуп — сделано, триксель — с недокрутом, но не настолько, чтобы начать беспокоиться.

— С Богом, — срывается с губ Марио. С акцентом, но так по-русски.

Федя начинает бодро, в глазах — огонь; видно, что ему нравится его музыка и его программа; он хочет рассказать историю — возможно, историю всего человечества. Максимально собирается перед четверным флипом, делает, приземляется — публика восторженно кричит.

— Идеально, — шепчет Костя, глядя в телевизор почти влюблёнными глазами.

Четверной флип — Федин козырь. То, что даёт ему возможность переиграть Дзюбу по базовой стоимости программы. Единственное, что может позволить ему вырваться вперёд в ситуации, когда на справедливые надбавки и компоненты нет смысла рассчитывать — в сборной ведь уже есть один лидер, и ему не восемнадцать.

— В смысле, почему так мало?! — Ваня почти рычит, видя за идеальный флип надбавку в каких-то жалких 2,63 балла.

— Тихо, — шикает на него Костя и весь сжимается вместе с Федей, когда тот заходит на первый каскад — и воет сам, когда Федя падает со всей силы.

— Докручен, докручен, — повторяет Марио, уже держа руки сложенными в молитве.

Федя старается собраться, но падение выбило его из колеи, и это видно невооружённым взглядом. Он падает и с тройного флипа — Костя чуть не плачет — и словно не может разогнуться, силой воли заставляет себя сделать вращение как надо и отпустить себя на дорожке, и получается вроде бы и прилично, но всё равно как-то _не так_ , ведь все знают, на что Федя _по-настоящему способен._

— Зажался, — шепчет Марио, и его акцент — ещё хуже обычного, хоть это слово он и выучил в России одним из первых.

Федя касается льда рукой на трикселе, «двоит» четверной тулуп, снова теряет баллы, и уже кажется, что ничто ситуацию не спасёт. Марио закрывает лицо руками, в огромных серых глазах Кости уже слёзы стоят, так, что ещё немного, вот-вот…

У Феди стиснута челюсть, на шее вздулись жилы, и почти чистый каскад с ойлером ему даётся ему нечеловеческими усилиями — но от осознания того, что хоть что-то у него получилось, Федя даже скользить начинает быстрее, и словно остатки прежней лёгкости возвращаются к нему — только остатки, но всё же.

— Есть!!! Лутц-тулуп есть!!! — кричит Ваня, и лишние двенадцать баллов кажутся чуть ли не праздником, и даже на откровенно сиротские GOE уже плевать.

Федя не хочет сдаваться. Федя не хочет мириться со стыдом, он как японский самурай, для которого позор хуже смерти; и, расправившись с прыжковой частью, он катается на разрыв, в каждом движении — _я не сломлен_ ; смысл песни давно забыт.

Костя не может вдохнуть, ему кажется, что сердце вот-вот выскочит.

_Совершенно невнятное выступление от прошлогоднего лидера юниорского зачёта. Я бы, пожалуй, даже выразился ещё более жёстко, исключительно в воспитательных целях, возможно, так лучше дойдёт. Федя, это позор. Федя, это фи-ас-ко. Если ты ТАК собираешься доказывать, что ты мужчина, Федя, то тебе никто не поверит. Ты не мужчина ещё. И нечего сидеть, будто ты вот-вот расплачешься, в kiss &cry, это тебя не…_

Экран погас. Марио, бледный как смерть, опустил руку с пультом и каким-то совершенно чужим, неживым будто, голосом произнёс:

— Кажется… больше никто не будет пиццу.

***

Декабрь опустился на город тяжёлым свинцовым облаком. За окном почти круглые сутки было темно, как в погребе, и огни новогодних гирлянд сиротливо мигали сквозь темень, а не отражались праздничным блеском в снежинках и сугробах — отражаться было не в чем. Тренировки начинались ещё затемно, заканчивались — уже затемно, и Марио уже не понимал, какой сейчас месяц и, хотя бы примерно, какое десятилетие; утешало лишь то, что он был не один — первоцветы в Аптекарском огороде, вон, тоже проклюнулись, как будто уже апрель. Денис каждый день отправлял ему слишком приватные селфи с припиской «скучаю» и шутил, что таки привёз в Москву испанский климат, хоть и с опозданием на полгода; он снова стал чемпионом Испании, — не то, чтобы на чемпионате Испании были другие варианты развития событий; младшие же товарищи усиленно готовились к российским национальным, как к моменту истины, особенно Федя, которого приходилось буквально за уши тащить с катка — настолько он был полон решимости реабилитироваться перед публикой за финал Гран-При.

— Чалов находится в своей наилучшей форме и мотивирован как никогда, — говорил Виктор Михайлович некстати приехавшему журналисту, пока Федя, как оголтелый, на заднем плане под руководством Игоря тренировал прыжки. — Это его первый взрослый сезон, и он прекрасно понимает, что на одном неудачном старте жизнь не заканчивается. Федя вполне способен навязать борьбу, и ещё ни в коем случае нельзя сбрасывать со счетов Ваню Облякова, который тоже прекрасно готов к чемпионату, — на лице журналиста мелькнула скептическая усмешка, и Виктор Михайлович, подметив её, заметно нахмурился. — Кроме того, хочу напомнить, что после практически двухлетнего перерыва на лёд возвращается наш Костя Кучаев, которого, надеюсь, многие помнят по его блестящим юниорским программам, и который также нуждается в поддержке зрителей.

— Вопрос, который интересует многих, — на этих словах журналиста Виктор Михайлович явно с трудом сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. — Вы много раз говорили, что Вы предпочитаете работать на перспективу. Однако в сентябре этого года Марио Фернандесу исполнилось двадцать шесть лет, и его перспективы…

— Почему я его тренирую? — закончил за него Виктор Михайлович, поймав взглядом Марио, разминавшегося у борта и усиленно делавшего вид, что всё это его не касается, и что он вообще за одиннадцать лет в Москве выучил разве что названия безглютеновых блюд в столовке. — Начнём с того, что Марио очень талантлив, и это ещё один фигурист в моей группе, которого ни в коем случае нельзя сбрасывать со счетов. Двадцать шесть лет — это ещё не пенсия, он ещё очень даже может «выстрелить», это во-первых. А во-вторых — он лидер моей группы. Неотъемлемый. Знаете, есть явные лидеры, которые машут флагом, громко зовут всех на баррикады и так далее, а есть неявные лидеры, которые незаметно для постороннего глаза тянут других вперёд. Марио — как раз из таких. Он второй после Игоря человек, на которого я не боюсь оставлять своих фигуристов. И, кстати говоря, — он повысил голос, чтобы уж точно все его услышали, — Игорю сейчас по семейным обстоятельствам лучше быть в Москве, поэтому велика вероятность, что Марио в составе тренерского штаба поедет со мной в Саранск.

Грохот, с которым из рук Марио вывалились чехлы от коньков, заставил обернуться на него всю журналистскую братию. «Бульон, бутерброд, консоме, я по-русски не пониме», — быстренько проговорил он про себя мантру и напустил на себя максимально глупый вид — хороший способ отвадить от себя журналистов, но, пожалуй, не самое удачное решение для человека, который, оказывается, едет в составе тренерского штаба на чемпионат страны. Несолидно.

— Вы уже оговорили этот момент с федерацией? — уточнил журналист, с сомнением глядя на Марио, неуклюже ползающего под лавками в поисках чехлов — и как только умудрился, да ещё и на людях.

— Я уточнил возможность.

— И они не видят никаких проблем в том, что действующий бразильский фигурист будет выступать в качестве второго тренера у нескольких российских одиночников?

— Они готовы допустить это в порядке исключения. Федерация знает о денежных проблемах ЦСКА и о семейных обстоятельствах Игоря, а выдёргивать тренеров из юниорской группы нежелательно, детский тренировочный процесс — дело тонкое.

— Виктор Михайлович, что Вы можете сказать про главного фаворита этих соревнований, Артёма Дзюбу, который три недели назад триумфально выиграл финал Гран-При? — не унимался журналист, как нарочно, давя по больному.

Виктор Михайлович и глазом не моргнул.

— Его считают фаворитом вполне заслуженно. Я могу только стоя аплодировать его выносливости и трудоспособности, — ответил он спокойно и чётко, ничем не давая понять, что по возвращении из Турина он матерился последними словами, пересматривая протоколы и понимая, что неважно, сколько они работали над образом, скольжением и непрыжковыми элементами; шансов обойти Дзюбу по GOE и компонентам ни кого из его учеников объективно нет. Тут только сложностью брать — хоть эта тактика и была Виктору Михайловичу глубоко противна.

Марио наконец вышел на лёд, тут же отъехал к дальнему углу, чтобы ничего не слышать, и принялся вкатывать начало своей короткой под Рахманинова — тут сама музыка требовала, чтобы каждое движение было отточенным и идеальным, чтобы он словно плыл по льду, невесомо, легко, как рябь по воде. Когда-то его скольжение очень ценили и судьи, а не только тренерский штаб, полтора эстета и его собственное обострённое чувство прекрасного; но было это слишком давно, когда он был ещё перспективным юниором, а не старпёром двадцати шести лет от роду, мальчик Золушок и его вдохновляющий путь из ниоткуда в никуда, сказочный долбо… опять с квадтулупа на камеру упал, отлично.

С такими-то талантами, конечно, только вторым тренером в Саранск.

***

_**cheryshev90** сфоткай мне арену :D_   
_**mario.fernandes02** ледовый дворец республики мордовия — это так существенно???_   
_**cheryshev90** конечно. увидеть ледовый дворец республики мордовия и умереть_

Бейджик с надписью «Coach» на груди смотрелся настолько непривычно, что Марио даже иногда казалось, что это не он отражается в зеркале. Или, может быть, он, но лет на десять старше — свежеподстриженные (Денис был крайне недоволен) волосы, строгий костюм (Марио катастрофически не шли костюмы), крайне обеспокоенная морда лица, в общем, coach так coach, по всем канонам. Виктор Михайлович объяснял, что ничего необычного ему делать не придётся — всё как всегда, следить, чтобы никто из трёх оболтусов не начал перегружать себя перед соревнованиями, подсказывать одному, пока Виктор Михайлович смотрит прогон другого; словом, всё то же самое, только на лёд вылезать не надо.

А Марио на лёд тянуло. Гораздо проще было показывать на собственном примере, чем искать русские слова и, о ужас, синтаксические связки, чтобы объяснить, что не так. Виктор Михайлович говорил, что это хорошая лексическая практика, и Марио про себя шутил, после этого чемпионата ему, пожалуй, впору будет поступать на филфак.

— Ваня, вращение! — крикнул он Облякову, догнав его в противоположном углу катка. Ваня остановился, подъехал к борту, глядя на него растерянными глазами — что не так-то? А Марио не мог и двух слов связать; будь он на льду, он бы на себе показал, что у Вани завал очень сильный, что он неправильно распределяет вес на полубильмане, и это не даёт ему нормально выпрямить ногу, в итоге получается некрасиво, и можно обидно потерять уровни — как это сказать-то всё по-русски? Не гнуться же самому в костюме — чего доброго, штаны треснут…

_Тренировка окончена. Просим всех спортсменов покинуть лёд._

— Так непривычно выходить в первой разминке, — Костя неловко улыбнулся, чувствуя, что Марио сейчас единственный, кто способен хоть как-то поддержать разговор. У Феди в глазах только одно — выходить и побеждать, у Вани — стремление разобрать по косточкам все-все свои ошибки, даже самые мелкие, чтобы не допустить их в самый ответственный момент; и что делать Косте, который такой же перфекционист и тоже хотел бы настраиваться на победу? Всё-таки это не вполне может считаться соревнованием для него, он ограничен и даже при самом удачном раскладе не смог бы рассчитывать на медали, а задача «просто сделать максимум» — это почти сродни шоу, это всё равно не то, не то…

— Костя, всё хорошо, — Марио старался говорить медленно, осторожно, почти забыв про грамматику — главное правильно донести мысль и поддержать человека, тут не до синтаксиса уже. — У тебя нет старых элементов, но у тебя есть твоё катание, да? Сейчас нужно не победить. Сейчас нужно… как по-русски… дать понять. Что Костя Кучаев вернулся. Дальше будет сильнее, дальше победы.

Костя тяжело вздохнул. Слишком уж много раз он всё это слышал, слишком осточертели ему эти слова, одни и те же на протяжении почти двух лет; и Марио не знал, какие ещё слова подобрать, чтобы унять его боль — просто не хватало словарного запаса.

— Покажи им, что ты уникальный, Кость.

Федя неслышно подсел к ним, взял Костю за руку, враз отодвинув на второй план необходимость настроиться самому — выходить-побеждать-убивать; Виктор Михайлович едва заметно кивнул. Пускай. Опасность накрутить себя существует всегда, а взаимоподдержка в команде никогда не будет лишней. Всё лучше, чем если бы мальчишки грызли друг другу глотки ради первого места.

— Марио об этом и хочет тебе сказать, правда? — Федя дождался от старшего товарища кивка и продолжил: — Тебя за что все любили, не за прыжки ведь! Я в своё время так влюбился в твоё катание, что пытался копировать тебя, пока не нашёл своё, помнишь? — он подмигнул Косте, и тот улыбнулся в ответ, словно припоминая что-то, понятное только им двоим.

— Вот и покажи класс! — не выдержал, вмешался Марио, чувствуя, что вдвоём они с Федей, кажется, нащупали верный рычаг.

— Да, покажи, что твоё возвращение — это, чёрт возьми, событие! — радостно подхватил Федя, словно расцветая на глазах оттого, что Костя потихоньку начинал расслабляться и настраиваться в правильном направлении. — Заяви о себе сейчас, Кость! Квады и медали для этого не нужны, поверь.

Костя закусил губу, крепко сжал Федину руку в своей.

— Я постараюсь… я смогу, — может быть, Марио льстил себе, но сейчас, после этого разговора, в глазах Кости ему чудилась решимость.

_На лёд приглашаются спортсмены, выступающие в первой разминке. Фёдор Кудряшов, Алексей Ионов, Александр Соболев, Константин Кучаев…_

Костя выступал четвёртым. Спокойный, уверенный, словно и не вчерашний юниор вовсе, словно и не было того страшного падения, после которого он рисковал остаться инвалидом в шестнадцать лет. С каждым новым шагом, с каждым хлопком в такт он заряжался этим ощущением, что на него смотрит весь стадион, что его поддерживают, его любят… он кайфовал. Улыбался, пританцовывал в такт небыстрой, но приятной песне, не самой исполняемой в дискографии «Битлз» — Катя Кирильчева редко ставила программы под банальную музыку, не её стиль. К концу программы ему уже было ощутимо тяжело — всё-таки форма набиралась не так быстро, как хотелось бы, сказывалось затянувшееся лечение; и перед лутц-тулупом Федя так вцепился в руку Марио, что наверняка остались отметины — показалось, что ноги у Кости дрожат. Он ведь с лутца-то и упал тогда, четверного, хоть и делал его на тренировках на сто процентов; сейчас был тройной, но всё же…

Сделал. Отлично. И GOE сдержанно-отличные — большего и не стоило ожидать от федерации, в глазах которых Костя пока был середнячком, которым он отнюдь не являлся на самом деле. И финальная дорожка это сполна подтверждала — Костя уверенно заявлял о себе, что он здесь не массовка, он — _величина,_ и очень скоро сможет в полной мере дать всем бой.

— Я пойду к нему, — Марио махнул на прощание Феде и Ване, которые лишь рассеянно кивнули, глядя, как зачарованные, как сияющий Костя шлёт всем воздушные поцелуи. И сердцу в этот момент было так хорошо, так светло, так правильно — ради этих моментов и существует фигурное катание, разве нет?..

Марио успел вовремя, чтобы обнять Костю и помочь ему надеть чехлы. Костя тяжело дышал — видно было, что прокат дался ему нелегко, — но улыбался так, будто уже выиграл все турниры вселенной.

— Ты справился, сынок, — шептал Виктор Михайлович, и Марио готов был поклясться, что в его глазах стояли слёзы — да, пожалуй, Марио и сам был в шаге от того, чтобы расчувствоваться.

_За короткую программу Константин Кучаев получает 83,67 балла и занимает первое промежуточное место._

— Обляков, заканчивай на Кучаеве висеть, ты в следующей разминке, между прочим, — Виктор Михайлович едва ли не силой вытащил Ваню из обнимающегося месива. Костино лицо уже почти посинело, и он, пожалуй, был даже благодарен разгону этого беспредела — приятно, конечно, когда твои друзья за тебя так рады, но и перебарщивать с братской любовью, может быть, не надо, а?..

— Да, я уже размялся, — отозвался Ваня вальяжно, почти до наглости, но, наткнувшись на испепеляющий взгляд тренера, осёкся.

— Не наглей, — от тихого угрожающего тона у кого угодно бы затряслсь поджилки.

— А я разве?.. — Ваня невинно захлопал глазами.

— Ты разве. Только попробуй мне в короткой навалять.

Ваня кивнул, подобрался; этот обмен ничего не значащими репликами был нужен ему перед прокатом, как глоток воздуха, и Марио не раз замечал, что перед соревнованиями у Вани и Виктора Михайловича постоянно начинались какие-то пикировки, понятные только им. Ваня тренировался у Виктора Михайловича дольше, чем кто-либо; Виктор Михайлович взял его после того, как от поздно начавшего мальчишки с абсолютно непоставленной техникой отказался добрый десяток питерских школ, и вывел на национальный уровень, пусть Ваня и не был никогда в первом эшелоне; и не было ничего необычного в том, что у них сложились какие-то давние ритуалы, не такие, как у всех остальных, кого Гончаренко тренировал третий год, после ухода Слуцкого на покой.

Они вышли вместе, под руку, едва механический голос позвал спортсменов из второй разминки на лёд; Виктор Михайлович, хмурясь, что-то сказал Ване на ухо, тот лишь беспечно махнул рукой.

— Только бы не разболтался, Господи, — пробормотал Марио по-португальски; под рукой чирикнул телефон — Денис с очередным пожеланием удачи, уже которым за сегодняшний день.

— Ничего, нормально, — Федя словно понял его без перевода. — Ванька в хорошем настроении, без мандража, значит, всё сделает. Не сомневайся в нём. У него нервы железные.

Виктор Михайлович много раз говорил, что поставил Ване _максимально неудобную_ короткую программу. Сложное либретто, образ, в который надо вдумываться, медленный темп, когда «вылезает» каждое небрежно сделанное движение — всё, чтобы Ваня сражался со всеми своими недостатками лицом к лицу, а не пытался замаскировать. Ваня уже не в первый раз выступал с этой программой на публике, и первый блин, вопреки пословице, был неплох — вплоть до серебра на Skate Canada; отсутствие психологического права на ошибку удивительным образом подстёгивало его, заставляло контролировать каждое движение — обычно все шероховатости и «вылезали» именно тогда, когда Ваня, решив, что прыжки всё, сделаны, пускал всё на самотёк. Сейчас у Вани всё было полностью под контролем, по крайней мере, поначалу — четверной тулуп сделан, тройной аксель сделан; тройной аксель у него был вообще едва ли не лучшим в группе — высокий, пролётный, с запасом, такой, что Виктор Михайлович даже однажды пошутил, что такими темпами у Вани будут все шансы первым в мире прыгнуть аксель в четыре с половиной оборота — и пожалел, потому что с этого момента запас Ваниного тройного акселя начал угрожающе расти.

После качественнейшего лутц-тулупа (оценённого так скупо, что Виктор Михайлович, не выдержав, ругнулся при десятках камер) Ваня не расслабился, как делали многие фигуристы, закончив прыжковую часть, а только подобрался ещё сильнее — дорожки и хореография отчего-то всегда ему давались сложнее всего. Многие говорили, что его катание, мягко говоря, на любителя, считали его слишком тяжёлым, недостаточно эстетичным, недостаточно… фигурным, что ли — до сих пор сказывалось, что он начал слишком поздно и после хоккейной секции, и этого критики ему не могли простить; и сейчас Ваня катался старательно до скованности, только высунутого языка не хватало — то, от чего он годами отлынивал при возможности, сейчас отнимало у него слишком много сил.

Ваня всегда гордился своей выносливостью — но сейчас он слишком быстро устал.

Виктор Михайлович поморщился, кинул короткий взгляд на Марио, прекрасно понимавшего всё без слов, и еле заставил себя улыбнуться, когда Ваня, раскланявшись и помахав публике, направился к ним. Он в любом случае заслуживал объятий и поощрения, и Виктор Михайлович даже не кривил душой, по-отечески потрепав его по голове и шепнув «молодец, молодец, мой хороший» на ухо.

Они втроём уселись на скамью, и Виктор Михайлович позволил Ване склонить голову ему на плечо — обычно подобная фамильярность между ними была бы недопустима, но сейчас Ваня был вымотан как никогда, так что можно. Один раз. В порядке исключения.

Результат уже не удивлял никого — все понимали, что за компоненты будут в основном «семёрки», все видели 0,84 за лутц-тулуп. Ваня нашёл в себе силы оторваться от крепкого тренерского плеча и улыбался, передавая в камеру приветы семье и зрителям; он даже почти не был расстроен — чего расстраиваться зря? Он сам виноват, что не уделял шагам достаточно внимания, и потом, всегда есть второй день, когда можно как упасть на самое дно таблицы, так и подняться, наверстав упущенное, верно?

К тому же, оценки, хоть и скромные, всё же давали шанс на попадание в первую пятёрку — отличный результат для человека, который в прошлом году был пятнадцатым.

***

— Федя Чалов, можно тебя на минутку? — Дзюба неожиданно появился в дверях раздевалки, даже слегка напугав Федю, проверявшего, хорошо ли сидят коньки, пока на арене заливка льда шла полным ходом. — Хочу для своих подписчиков сделать дружеское селфи, так сказать, с товарищем по финалу Гран-при. Зарыть, знаешь ли, топор войны.

— Да никакой войны и не было, — Федя пожал плечами, откладывая в сторону чехлы.

— Так ты не в курсе?!

Дзюба подсел к Феде почти вплотную, протянул телефон с кучей открытых вкладок, пролистнул одну, другую. Везде были примерно одни и те же заголовки статей со спортивных сайтов, и везде один и тот же хэштег — и чем больше Дзюба листал, тем больше Феде становилось не по себе.

Он отшатнулся от Дзюбы, как от чумного, посмотрел на него, словно в первый раз увидел — в лице Дзюбы не было ни злорадства, ни желания в чём-то обвинить, лишь искреннее сочувствие человека, который не понаслышке знает, что такое пресса.

— Какая… секта Чалова?.. — прошептал Федя, чувствуя, как земля уходит у него из-под ног, и теряется весь боевой настрой, с которым он собирался после заливки выйти на лёд.

— Понятия не имею, но в последнее время по этому поводу воюет чуть ли не весь интернет. Кто-то из моих болельщиков считает, что ты недостоин представлять Россию, кто-то из твоих болельщиков считает, что я не заслуживаю своих оценок, — Дзюба пожал плечами. — Хочу это прекратить. Поэтому и предлагаю сделать совместное селфи, чтобы все заткнулись. Идёт?

— Конечно, без вопросов, — Федя проворно встал рядом с ним и улыбнулся в камеру, но улыбка сошла с его лица, едва щёлкнул затвор. — Секта… война… я же ни с кем враждовать не собирался, у меня со всеми нормальные отношения, кому вообще такое может прийти в голову?!

— Люди странные. Поживёшь во взрослом фигурном катании столько, сколько я — привыкнешь, — Дзюба подмигнул ему. — Так, пойду запощу. Напишу что-нибудь хорошее, чтобы все видели, что никакой войны нет, всё чинно, благородно…

— Спасибо. И удачи в короткой, — Федя чуть улыбнулся.

— Что?..

— Удачи в короткой. И в произвольной тоже.

Дзюба взглянул на Федю с каким-то удивлением — не ожидал, что ему может желать удачи прямой соперник? Разве на взрослых соревнованиях это не в порядке вещей?

— И тебе… удачи, — он даже будто запнулся, отвёл глаза и, чувствуя, что атмосфера стала совсем уж неловкой, поспешно вышел из комнаты.

Шестиминутная раскатка прошла без эксцессов, и Федя, надев чехлы, присоединился к остальным в подтрибунке. Рядом с ребятами и Марио было спокойно, Ваня уже успел чуть отдохнуть и расслабиться, а от Кости и вовсе исходила непоколебимая аура умиротворения — как раз то, что Феде было нужно, пока навязчивые мысли о «секте Чалова» никак не желали убраться из его головы. Он выступал последним — вытянул восемнадцатый номер на жеребьёвке; и сейчас, уютно устроившись на лавке и обняв Костю, как гигантского плюшевого медведя, он смотрел один прокат за другим, переживал, как коллега, за каждого из участников, но тихо радовался за Ваню, которого никто пока не мог догнать. Смолов дожидался оценок, и он пока был единственным, кто мог бы обойти Ваню, несмотря на «бабочку» на четверном — ему традиционно ставили высокие компоненты, и в прошлом году он был серебряным призёром чемпионата России, так что…

— Ай, полбалла мне не хватило, — Ваня поморщился, глядя на оценки. — Ладно, четвёртое место — тоже неплохо, я сам виноват, что дорожки слабые.

— Почему сразу четвёртое? Ты же на втором промежуточном пока, — возразил Федя.

— А кто остаётся-то? Дзюба и ты. Если откатаете чисто, то оба можете и за сотню набрать, куда уж мне, — Ваня пожал плечами.

— Не забывай, что у тебя техническое преимущество в произвольной, — напомнил Виктор Михайлович, возникнув за его спиной, как чёртик из табакерки. — И у тебя, Федя, тоже. Только сначала нужно чисто откатать короткую, иначе никакой флип тебя не спасёт, ясно?

— Дзюба выходит! — крикнул Костя; и всё вдруг стихло, всё замерло, и даже крики многочисленных фанатов были здесь почти не слышны. Всё внимание было приковано лишь к несуразно огромному человеку на экране, и невозможно было представить, что эта громадина может сдвинуться с места, не говоря уже о четверных прыжках — но в этом и заключался феномен Артёма Дзюбы, русского богатыря на льду.

К Дзюбе можно было относиться по-разному, и всенародная любовь к нему за пределами катка явно не распространялась на кулуары. Хороший технический специалист мог без труда найти в его катании множество огрехов; но Дзюба после своей победы на Олимпиаде уже стал, по сути, не спортсменом, а брендом — и чиновники Федерации фигурного катания были бы глупцами, если бы этим брендом не пользовались. Люди шли, по сути, на Дзюбу, и поддерживать его долгую соревновательную карьеру было для Федерации делом первостепенной важности — другое дело, что во имя этой благой цели Дзюбе в этом году прощались огрехи, которые не спустили бы на тормозах новичку, а компоненты его если и опускались ниже девятки, то только иногда. Ради приличия.

— Там же очевиднейший недокрут! — возмутился Ваня, когда Дзюба довольно-таки неуклюже приземлился с четверного сальхова, и Виктор Михайлович в ответ лишь развёл руками. Он всё понимал, и ему безумно жаль было Ваню с его чистым, но недооценённым прокатом и обострённым чувством справедливости, но…

…триксель Дзюба сделал. Без ошибок.

И всё же любой бренд возникает не на пустом месте. Дзюба пахал, и пахал не меньше, чем все остальные; он выдерживал сверхжесткую тренировочную систему Черчесова, которая в своё время многих возвела на пьедесталы, но и сломала многих — вспомнить хотя бы, из последних, очень талантливого Далера Кузяева, который из раза в раз выступал на травмах, когда штабу Черчесова нужны были медали, и в итоге так и не смог ничего залечить. Дзюба действительно титаническим трудом осваивал элементы ультра-си, невзирая на возраст и комплекцию, да и умение создать харизматичный образ, выставить свои недостатки достоинствами и вопреки всему завоевать народную любовь — это тоже, в своём роде, искусство.

Я не должен злиться из-за оценок, я не должен злиться из-за оценок, повторял про себя Марио, словно молитву, пока минусовые GOE Дзюбы за «сдвоенный» тулуп на каскаде, ещё и приземлённый на две ноги, всё повышались и повышались, внаглую, у всех на глазах, пока техбригада не сошлась на ничтожных для столь грубой ошибки -0,14. Виктор Михайлович покрепче сжал руку у Вани на плече — тот зашипел и пробурчал что-то про синяки, но хоть не начал опять беситься, сбивая настрой Феде, и то слава Богу.

Он всё равно пока лидировал по технике, опережая Дзюбу на целых три балла, но всем всё и так было понятно, — и Ваня мог лишь вздохнуть, глядя, как ожидаемые «девятки» по компонентам выводят Дзюбу на первое место с общей суммой 91,42.

— Пора, — Виктор Михайлович дотронулся до Фединой руки, и тот вздрогнул, словно очнувшись из какого-то транса. — Опять ушёл в свои мысли? Ты задачу помнишь, Федь?

— Помню, — Федя кивнул, глядя предельно серьёзно, с правильной, спортивной яростью — Виктор Михайлович не лгал, когда говорил, что после провального финала Гран-при Федя мотивирован, как никогда.

— Сможешь?

— Смогу.

Федя, конечно, был безумно талантлив. К восемнадцати годам у него уже было всё — неплохо поставленные ультра-си, вращения, шаги, артистизм, стремительное скольжение, может быть, не такое мягкое и красивое, как у Кости, но всё равно впечатляющее, особенно для вчерашнего юниора. Стремительность и порывистость были его коньком; он любил разыгрывать драму на льду и, надо сказать, умел — в его исполнении это выглядело не как наигранная пантомима, а как самая настоящая драма, в мельчайших движениях, в самой глубине его бездонных глаз. Его талант был многогранен, «олл-инклюзив», как выразился однажды Ягудин, сразу же после этого принявшись ругать его за нестабильность, потому что насколько велик был Федин талант, настолько же невозможно было предсказать, справится он с собой на этот раз или нет.

— Ай, чёрт, — вырвалось на русском у Марио, когда Федя точно так же, как и Дзюба, «сдвоил» второй прыжок на каскаде; хоть приземлил хорошо, без недокрута, и на том спасибо.

— Ещё немного — и материться по-русски начнёшь, Марь. Тренерская подработка на тебя плохо влияет, — заметил Ваня, не открывая взгляд от Феди, который уже заходил на тройной аксель. — Справился, справился, отлично!

Программа, к счастью, была поставлена так, что вся Федина борьба с собой худо-бедно вязалась с задумкой и либретто, и всё же её видно было невооружённым глазом. Он был сосредоточен так, что даже зрителям страшно было вдохнуть, и в последний прыжок — четверной сальхов, — казалось, вложил все свои силы, и физические, и душевные; и, выдохнув, перешёл к непрыжковой части программы — когда он был «в ногах», она всегда получалась у него блестяще.

— Как третий уровень?! — это уже был не Ваня, а Костя; он аж вскочил, едва не опрокинув свои вещи, и стоял, как воплощение мема «кто нахуй», глядя на буквы «ChSSp3», «StSq3» на экране, и не веря своим глазам. Федя на кураже сделал всё, буквально _всё_ , и, как минимум, не хуже, чем на этапах Гран-при, где эти же элементы оценивали на четвёртый уровень и давали приличные надбавки, и… что? Техбригада точно смотрела этот прокат, а не пересматривала какой-то из предыдущих?

Федя уже направлялся к ним, и, казалось, у него не было никаких причин расстраиваться — по технике он сейчас лидировал, опережая и Дзюбу, и Облякова; но что-то омрачало его, и — Марио пригляделся — он как-то по-странному приволакивал ногу.

— У меня же всё было нормально на сальхове? — первое, что он спросил, отдышавшись — и тут же принялся расшнуровывать коньки.

— На сальхове? Так, давай посмотрим, как раз сейчас повтор, — Виктор Михайлович едва заметно прищурился, внимательно глядя на экран.

— Ось сместилась, — негромко заметил Марио.

— Да, и из-за неправильного распределения веса приземление получилось жестковатым, — кивнул Виктор Михайлович. — GOE всё равно плюсовые, так что всё в порядке, просто поработаем над ним отдельно перед произвольной… кстати, почему ты спрашиваешь, Федь?

Музыка стихла, на экране всплыли оценки, и Марио повернулся к Феде — тот выглядел совершенно потерянным, и в глазах даже не обида, а _непонимание_. Он на три балла опережал Дзюбу по технике — и на три балла меньше ему поставили по компонентам.

Общая сумма — 91,20. Второе место по итогам короткой программы.

— Так, Чалов, ты чего? Тут отставание совсем ничтожное, впереди ещё произвольная, и у тебя заявлен самый сильный контент, не вешать нос, слышишь? Федя, ты… блять, — Виктор Михайлович замер, как громом поражённый, стоило Феде протянуть ему только что снятый конёк. — Блять. Вот это уже действительно… блять.

Новый ботинок, которому не было и месяца, разваливался буквально на глазах.


	3. russian nationals, fs

— Флип убираем, это точно. Каскад с ойлером тоже убираем, чтобы уменьшить нагрузку при отталкивании-приземлении, и вообще я бы большую часть каскадов максимально упростил. У тебя и так вместо ног будет мясо.

— Можно я хотя бы попробую на прогоне…

— Нет.

Федя болезненно морщился, глядя, как Виктор Михайлович правит заявленный контент его произвольной программы, безжалостно вычёркивая всё то, что позволяло ему претендовать на победу. Он понимал, что нормальные люди после поломки ботинок — по крайней мере, когда ботинок ломается именно в этом месте — вовсе снимаются с соревнований, и что решение всё-таки выйти катать произвольную программу в данном случае сродни самоубийству, и, если бы за Виктором Михайловичем оставалось последнее слово, он бы и вовсе запретил Феде выходить на лёд. Они бы спокойно вернулись в Москву, заказали бы коньки классом повыше (привычной Феде модели в Саранске, естественно, не было) и отправились раскатывать, постепенно, без спешки, чтобы по минимуму травмировать ноги. Но Федя упрямился, как баран, не желал ни в какую прислушиваться к доводам рассудка, будто следующего сезона для него не существовало — молодость, молодость! — будто для Феди не существовало самой жизни после двадцать третьего декабря.

— Старые не выбрасывай, — приказал Виктор Михайлович; Федя глянул волком на свой треснувший ботинок, не развалившийся во время короткой программы только чудом Божьим, не иначе. — Если в новых ничего не получится, будешь в старых выступать. Зашнуруем как-нибудь, и… Федь, посмотри на меня.

— А?

— Посмотри. На. Меня.

На Феде, конечно, лица не было. Бледные щёки, плотно сжатые губы, запавшие после бессонной ночи глаза — Виктор Михайлович слишком часто видел его в таком состоянии раньше, не в прошлом году, а в позапрошлом, после Костиной травмы, когда Феде, привыкшему по жизни идти с Костей рука об руку, нужно было теперь справляться самому и бороться за двоих. Федя всегда был сильным, он вылезал из ям и не раз, и при Викторе Михайловиче, и при Слуцком; но сейчас его состояние, среднее между скорбной вдовой и растерянной сомнамбулой, ничего хорошего не сулило.

— Послушай внимательно, — Виктор Михайлович говорил угрожающе тихо, и это — Федя знал — было даже хуже, чем если бы он начал орать и материться. — Только попробуй на прогоне пойти вразнос и начать делать что-то кроме того контента, который я тебе сейчас написал. Увижу хоть одну попытку устроить самодеятельность — объявлю, что ты снимаешься с соревнований, и произвольную программу ты будешь смотреть с трибуны. Это первое. Второе: любая проблема, боль, дискомфорт — я должен об этом знать. Будешь убиваться и делать вид, что всё в порядке — я всё равно это обнаружу и отправлю тебя на трибуну. И возражения не принимаются. Это ультиматум. Ясно? — он внимательно смотрел Феде в глаза, надеясь, что угрозы встряхнут его и заставят думать здраво.

Хорошая шутка, когда тебе нужно переубедить упрямейшего из упрямцев.

***

— Лучше. Намного лучше. Без этого галстука ты хотя бы стал похож на человека. Правда, твой пиджак — всё ещё тихий ужас, и по твоим кудряшкам я ещё буду долго и уродливо рыдать, — заключил Денис, пытливо рассматривая Марио через камеру смартфона.

— Слушай, ты, модный критик нашёлся!.. Приезжай лучше ко мне в Москву, тебя там будут все возможности, чтобы устроить мне передачу «Снимите это немедленно», — Марио нервно поправил лацканы всё так же плохо сидевшего на нём пиджака.

— Я мог бы сейчас отвратительно пошутить, но не буду. Серьёзно, такая передача есть?

— У-у-у… сразу видно, кое-кто трэша не видел и жизни не нюхал. Считай, что российское телевидение — ещё один повод приехать, тебе пора начать вести список.

— Хорошо, начну. Но учти, что первым пунктом в списке будет медовик.

— Поставить на первое место не меня, а какой-то торт? Кошмар, ты меня не любишь, — Марио состроил страдальческую мину — и уже в следующую секунду расхохотался, когда Денис в ответ показал язык.

— Терпеть не могу. Настолько, что вот уже полгода пытаюсь переваривать твой странный бразильский юмор по скайпу, — Денис закатил глаза.

— Ещё скажи, что ты со мной только ради секса и концертов в Аптекарском!

— Раз в полгода?

— Угу.

Денис рассмеялся.

— Щёлкнул бы тебя по носу, да только Заратустра не позволяет. И расстояние от Мадрида до Саранска.

— Дени, сейчас будет _очень-очень_ толстый намёк, — Марио посмотрел в экран огромными щенячьими глазами, — но прямо сейчас я бы продал душу за твой щелчок по носу.

Денис совсем легонько щёлкнул пальцами камеру, затем так же легко коснулся её губами.

— Ты обязательно справишься, чудо моё в перьях, — он улыбнулся, и у Марио потеплело на душе так, что на секунду он и сам поверил в своё всемогущество.

— Сейчас главное, чтобы справились дети.

Недолго они молчали; Марио вздохнул — прерывать связь с Денисом, как всегда, не хотелось, — и, глянув на часы, прошептал:

— Пора. Сейчас прогоны.

— Удачи вам всем. Я буду следить за вами весь день, главное — рабочую ссылку найти, — Денис усмехнулся, вспоминая свои мытарства накануне, когда из-за ограничений по геолокации он едва не пропустил Костин прокат.

— Да поможет тебе «Тор» и VPN животворящий.

— Аминь.

Денис успел отключиться как раз вовремя, когда в номер к Марио постучали, и этот стук узнать не составило труда — у Вани Облякова был довольно тяжёлый кулак. Он ворвался, как вихрь, бросив через плечо «Марь, привет, не мешаю?», едва Марио успел отворить ему дверь; вид у него был всклокоченный, и он тяжело дышал, словно бежал сломя голову через весь спорткомплекс — может, так оно и было.

— Сколько до трени? — выпалил он, тяжело опершись о стену. Марио вновь глянул на часы:

— Десять минут. Что случилось?

— Вращения. Ты вчера мне что-то хотел сказать, а я не слушал, потом запорол… Исправить хочу, в общем.

— За десять минут?

— Ты просто покажи, чтобы я запомнил. Потом на трене буду въёбывать как проклятый, мне главное принцип понять.

Марио слегка нахмурился, пытаясь догадаться, что значит матерное слово в Ваниной речи на этот раз, и кивнул:

— Подожди. Штаны.

Ваня не удержался от смешка, когда Марио, сняв брюки, которые могли в любую минуту треснуть посередине, и, оставшись в одних трусах (но в пиджаке) принялся показывать его проблемное финальное вращение на собственном примере — наглядно, но очень уж забавно.

— У тебя стопа так, — Марио показывал и позами, и жестами всё, что не позволял ему объяснить скудный словарный запас. — А надо так. У тебя слишком сюда упор. Неправильное пе… ре… как это…

— Распределение веса? — подсказал Ваня.

— Exatamente. И скорость меньше, — Марио показал рукой вниз, — и ты устаёшь. Надо в этом месте… как… легче?

— Облегчить?

— Да. Вот, смотри…

Они с горем пополам разбирали все технические нюансы, Ваня внимательно слушал, время от времени подсказывая Марио нужные слова. Виктор Михайлович тоже объяснял ему всё это, и много раз, и злился, когда выяснялось, что Ваня всё, что касалось непрыжковых элементов, слушал вполуха, совершая потом одни и те же ошибки; но сейчас Ваня был на непривычно высоком для себя месте, и ему нужно было доказать, что серебро этапа в Канаде не было случайностью, и уровень требований к себе возрос в разы, и…

— Марио, вот от кого, а от тебя я не ожидал таких опозданий. Что у тебя там… оу, — медленно распахнулась дверь, которую Ваня забыл закрыть, и перед ними предстал Виктор Михайлович, с непонятным выражением лица созерцавший комичную сцену.

На кровати — Ваня. А рядом — Марио в полубильмане. Без штанов, но в пиджаке.  
Виктор Михайлович, как человек бывалый, и глазом не моргнул. Хотя, может быть, он просто не знал, как на это реагировать — то ли материться, то ли ржать.

— Интересные у вас вечеринки. Одевайтесь и вперёд, — голос тренера даже не дрогнул.

***

— Костя, хорошо. Над лутцем поработаем, ребро плосковато, ритт отлично, — Виктор Михайлович подставил Косте руку, чтобы по-пацански отбить ему «пятёрочку», пока позади готовился к прогону старожил черчесовской группы Антон Заболотный.

— Сейчас поработать? В подтрибунке?

— Нет, сейчас на восстановительные, не добивай связки до проката. Федя, как ботинки? — он обернулся, и Костя, расплывшись в улыбке, тут же помахал Феде, который тяжело переступал, держась за поручни, в новеньких, белоснежных, срочно купленных за вечер Edea Chorus; в руке был чехол с поломанными Piano, которые за время прогонов остальных нужно было как-то перевязать, чтобы держались — Виктор Михайлович, по правде говоря, не верил, что Федя в новых запрыгает сразу.

Неразношенные ботинки — для фигуриста это настоящий кошмар; насколько обычным людям тяжело в первые дни ходить в новых туфлях или сапогах — для фигуриста, которому нужно не просто ходить, а делать сложнейшие прыжковые элементы, такая ситуация в десятки раз мучительнее и больнее. Скорость сразу падает, прыжки ощущаются так, будто к ногам привязали чугунные гири, «летит» сразу всё — отталкивание, приземление, ось, и ноги потом похожи на кровавое месиво, без всяких преувеличений.

— Нормально, — Федя улыбнулся через силу.

— Ты помнишь, что я тебе говорил? — Виктор Михайлович нахмурился.

— Помню. Не убиваться.

Костя к этому времени уже надел чехлы, и сейчас смотрел на Федю своими огромными серыми глазами, полными сострадания и почти-что-дружеской любви. Их звали «армейскими неразлучниками» с тех самых пор, как многообещающий юниор Костя приехал в ЦСКА на просмотр из Рязани и его тут же отдали Феде на попечение, и никакими словами нельзя было описать то, что они чувствовали друг к другу — больше, чем друзья, больше, чем братья; ясно было только одно — друг без друга они уже не могли ни тренироваться, ни соревноваться, ни дышать.

— Тебе помочь? — он протянул Феде руку, и тот, с благодарностью приняв её, осторожно ступил на лёд.

В новых ботинках всё казалось совсем чужим, и лёд больше не был родной стихией, и Федя будто снова был тем шестилетним мальчиком, который лишь недавно худо-бедно научился выкатывать простейшие шаги, и предпочитал катку занятия в ДЮСШ, мечтая в будущем играть за ЦСКА и уверяя смеющихся родителей, что однажды точно-точно-точно забьёт гол в ворота мадридского «Реала». Он сделал круг вдоль бортов, просто круг, беговыми, стараясь не столкнуться с Заболотным и вышедшим после него Камболовым — ноги казались не своими, и дискомфорт никак не проходил, да и с чего бы? Федя попробовал сделать начало первой дорожки — вроде ничего; попробовал зайти на вращение — так себе, но терпимо; дождавшись, пока Камболов отъедет в центр, попробовал сделать одинарный — терпимо, ещё одинарный — терпимо, двойной сальхов — отрыв дался тяжело, и, кажется, получился недокрут, подумать стыдно, тройной — и правда, словно гири на ногах, и отталкиваться с нужной силой уже не выходит, и сгруппироваться правильно просто нет времени; приземление получилось на две ноги, и таким тяжёлым, и так больно было ногам, что чуть в глазах не потемнело.

— Федя, стоп! Не годится!

Федя подъехал к борту, чувствуя полную раскоординацию во всём теле. Его уже ждали — и Виктор Михайлович, мрачный, как туча, и посеревший от волнения Марио, и Ваня, уже державший в руках бобину с запасными шнурками.

— В таком состоянии я тебя не выпущу на лёд, — отрезал Виктор Михайлович, и Федя, ещё в начале тренировки полный решимости доказать, что его не сломят никакие обстоятельства, теперь мог разве что прошептать «спасибо».

— А ещё хотел сделать ойлерник на прогоне, — Виктор Михайлович качал головой, помогая Феде снять ботинки и оглядывая покрасневшие ноги, уже грозившие превратиться в одну большую мозоль. — Сейчас попробуем сделать что-нибудь со старыми, будешь надевать, пробовать… Выдержишь?

Федя кивнул. Старые мягкие Piano были его единственной надеждой сейчас.

Они склонились вчетвером над одними коньками, вскоре к их консилиуму присоединился и вернувшийся с восстановительных упражнений Костя; они пытались перевязать ботинки по-всякому, но Федя каждый раз, надевая их, чувствовал, что они всё равно разъезжаются по трещине, и всё равно неудобно, хоть и получше, чем в неразношенных — нога болтается, едет не туда, и риск травмы слишком велик.

— На лёд приглашается для прогона Иван Обляков, спортивная школа олимпийского резерва ЦСКА, — ледяным голосом объявил диктор, и Ваня, кивнув на прощание Марио — обещал же «въебать» вращения — выехал на лёд.  
Виктор Михайлович приник к борту.

— У меня есть мысль, — изрёк вдруг Костя, и взгляды Феди и Марио тут же обернулись к нему. — Она слегка отбитая, но всё же. Подождите меня тут, ладно?

— Куда мы денемся, — губы Феди тронула горькая улыбка.

— Отлично. Мне нужно минут десять, как раз Ванька и Дзюба со Смоловым откатаются… Сейчас буду, — и он убежал, оставив друзей в полном недоумении, и лишь на секунду остановился уже на выходе — когда Виктор Михайлович громко вскрикнул, увидев, как Ваня опасно падает с риттбергера.

— Обошлось, — выдохнул Федя, когда Ваня поднялся со льда, отряхнул штаны от ледяной крошки и продолжил как ни в чём не бывало. Вновь непрыжковые элементы давались ему тяжеловато, но он старался, вкладывая все силы в каждый шаг и стараясь соответствовать всем тем словам о качестве исполнения, которые Виктор Михайлович пытался вбить в его голову каждый день. Он пытался в точности исполнить то, что Марио сказал ему утром, и получалось серединка на половинку, с шатаниями, с завалами, которые глазу любителя мало заметны, но профессиональным судьям легко могут дать повод снизить уровень и зажать GOE, — но старание было, желание было, а это главное. Ваня наконец-то пламенно захотел освоить то, чего ему всегда не хватало. Личностный прогресс.

— Молодец какой, — восхищённо прошептал Федя. — Я говорю, у Ваньки характер железный, он всё сделает. Надеюсь, увижу его сегодня на подиуме…

— Конечно. Вместе будете, — Марио тепло улыбнулся, провёл ладонью по коротким, слегка вьющимся Фединым волосам.

— Если только не получится так, что все будут кататься, а я — сидеть и плевать в потолок, — Федя вновь горько усмехнулся. — Нет, конструкции потолка разглядывать тоже интересно, но… стоп. Ма-а-арь?!

Он крепко ухватил Марио за локоть, и тому больше ничего не оставалось, кроме как поднять голову тоже — и на секунду ему показалось, что у него галлюцинации, но, судя по голосу Феди, он видел ровно то же самое. Марио не раз задавался мыслью, страшно ли это — смотреть на стадион сверху с тех хлипких подвесных конструкций под самым куполом, по которым, наверное снуют лишь монтажники да электрики, но никогда ещё у него руки не доходили проверить. Он, собственно, и не видел никогда, чтобы по этим подвесным конструкциям бегал хоть кто-то, а тут… двое? И один из них — Костя Кучаев?!

Да, не узнать эту светлую голову было невозможно; Костя разговаривал с каким-то человеком в спецовке, прося его о чём-то, и за их жестикуляцией наблюдать было едва ли не интереснее, чем за прогонами Смолова и Дзюбы. Наконец, человек в спецовке протянул Косте что-то, и Костя, аккуратно цепляясь за перила — всё-таки высоко, страшно, — поспешил вниз по одной из лестниц, пролез через маленькую дверь и скрылся.

— Сумасшедший, — выдохнул Федя, крепко держась за Марио вспотевшей рукой. — Я не знаю, что он задумал, и не знаю, что я, как честный человек, теперь должен сделать, чтобы отблагодарить его… Жениться, что ли?!

«Хорошая идея», — заметил какой-то ехидный бисексуальный голосок у Марио в голове — из всех голосов, которые там время от времени роились, этот был ещё неплохим, пожалуй.

— Федь, Дзюба заканчивает, — Виктор Михайлович повернулся к ним; Ваня, ни на кого ни обращая внимания, всё ещё упорно отрабатывал вращения в уголке. — Будешь пытаться?

Федя будто с лица спал буквально за секунду. Ему было явно сложно принять решение сейчас, и это при том, насколько он был полон решимости поначалу; на стадионе включили «Unstoppable» Сии, и это было уже похоже на издевательство.

— Я здесь! — все обернулись на звонкий крик Кости, что стремглав бежал к ним, держа в руках, словно победное знамя, большой моток обычной синей изоленты.

***

— Костя, как связки? — Марио просунул голову в раздевалку, где Костя сидел на лавке, разминая своё колено, стянутое тейпом — не из-за травмы, скорее, для подстраховки. Он уже успел переодеться, и как раз вовремя, первая разминка уже вот-вот должна была выйти на лёд; сам он, занимая седьмое промежуточное место, замыкал вторую.

— Связки нормально, — Костя согнул-разогнул ногу, показывая Марио, что всё в порядке. — Знаешь, пробежка под купол стадиона меня даже слегка взбодрила. И размялся, и адреналин немного…

— Ты очень смелый.

Костя улыбнулся, но в этой улыбке, кроме благодарности, было ещё что-то — нервное, тревожное, словно он вот-вот сорвётся.

— Смелый… — повторил он, словно не веря, что к нему можно применить это слово. — Да ни черта я не смелый, Марь. Я боюсь. Очень. Даже там, наверху, было не так страшно, как сейчас.

Марио сел с ним рядом, приобнял за плечи, и Костя уткнулся в его плечо носом, ища защиты. Времени было очень мало, и Марио не знал, удастся ли вытащить Костю из разобранного состояния за такой короткий срок, но…

— Смелый, конечно, — повторил он, абсолютно уверенный в своей правоте.

— Да какой я!.. — отчаянно бросил Костя, прижавшись к нему ещё крепче, словно найдя наконец человека, которому можно было, не боясь сбить настрой или нарваться на ругань, излить свою боль, пожирающую изнутри. — Подумаешь, сбегал за изолентой, ради Федьки кто угодно сделал бы то же самое, разве это показатель? Вот Ваня взял и запрыгал четверной ритт вопреки всему — он смелый. Федя будет кататься в сломанных ботинках, и даже в них сохраняет шансы на подиум — вот он смелый, а я… я никто сейчас, Марио, никто! Без прыжков, на седьмом месте, и так, скорее всего, середнячком и останусь, вот чего я боюсь! Все остальные будут идти вперёд, осваивать квады — а я так и останусь никем, без шансов на главные старты, мне же нельзя, у меня колено!..

— Прекращай сравнивать себя со всеми остальными. Либо, если уж сравнивать, то сравнивай со мной, — они оба вздрогнули. — Я так и не нашёл в себе силы вернуться, хотя мог — получается, ты _уже_ , по факту, смелее и сильнее, чем твой же главный тренер, раз после всего, что с тобой случилось, за год научился кататься заново, так?

Костя ошарашенно уставился на вошедшего, словно это был вовсе не Виктор Михайлович, которого он привык видеть на тренировке каждый день, — словно он видел этого человека впервые в жизни.

— Но… но… Вы же…

— Пресса любит драматизировать, но на деле всё было не настолько критично. Не приговор. Мне именно духу не хватило.

Костя лишь медленно покачал головой, не веря.

— Сколько раз я тебе говорил, что твоё возвращение после такой тяжёлой травмы — это само по себе великое событие, Кость, — продолжал Виктор Михайлович, по-отечески гладя его по спине. — То, что к тебе сейчас не так приковано внимание, как к Феде, не значит, что ты больше не можешь вдохновлять людей. Знаешь, что мне сказал один паренёк из группы Овчинникова, Владик Тороп? «Я ничего не боюсь, если что, всегда можно вернуться, Кучаев же смог!»

— Ну и ребёнок, — Костя закатил глаза. — А научиться правильной группировке и приземлению, чтобы не быть как я, нет, не вариант?

— Овчинников потом надрал ему уши, и правильно сделал. Но факт остаётся фактом, — Виктор Михайлович подмигнул ему. — Ты не никто, Кость. Ты вдохновляешь.

Ещё как.

Костя слегка улыбнулся.

— Даже если у меня не всё сегодня получится?

— Даже если у тебя не всё сегодня получится. Но для тебя же самого будет лучше, если ты сделаешь всё на максимум, верно? Так что давай, бери себя в руки, где твой настрой, — тут Костя и вовсе расхохотался в голос, и Виктор Михайлович нахмурился, глядя, как Марио прячет телефон, где ровно та же фраза — «где настрой», — была на смешном скрине с Копатычем.

— Фернандес, получишь у меня, — Виктор Михайлович в шутку погрозил ему кулаком; Марио состроил невинную мордашку — ангел во плоти, ни дать ни взять.

— Я же второй тренер!..

— Всё равно получишь.

_— Ну, а теперь на лёд выходит Константин Кучаев, первый из, так сказать, птенцов гнезда Гончаренко, — ничего нового, Ягудин снова пытался острить в прямом эфире._ _— В прошлом году Гончаренко привозил на чемпионат двух юниоров, нынешнего бронзового призёра Фёдора Чалова и Ивана Облякова, выступившего довольно невнятно и ставшего пятнадцатым. В этом году их трое, они перешли во взрослый разряд, и на положении замыкающего в тройке Гончаренко теперь находится Кучаев, которому претендовать на что-то без четверных…  
_

_— Просто пожелаем ему огромной удачи, чтобы он справился сейчас, и чтобы в его карьере больше не было таких падений, — вмешалась многомудрая Татьяна Анатольевна, пока Ягудин не сел опять на своего любимого конька._

В чёрном, на белом льду, Костя выглядел совсем худым и беззащитным, ворот трогательно открывал тонкую шею — птица, точно птица, он и порхал, как птица, и два белых крыла, нарисованные аэрозолем, проступали на его спине. Со стороны он казался настолько спокойным, настолько готовым бороться за своё право выступать, как прежде — и лишь два человека за бортиком знали, какую бурю в его душе им только что удалось усмирить.

_— Удачи, Костенька, — выдохнула Татьяна Анатольевна, молитвенно сложив руки на груди._

Костя Кучаев ещё с юниорских времён был любимцем многих. До травмы он считался едва ли не самым талантливым фигуристом в своём поколении на пару с Федей, а то и превосходил его по некоторым статьям; у него был стабильный, хорошо поставленный четверной лутц, дававший ему фору перед остальными, а Катя Кирильчева, хореограф ЦСКА, очень хорошо понимала его стиль и всегда ставила ему яркие, выигрышные программы — словом, у него тогда было абсолютно всё для того, чтобы ослепительной кометой ворваться во взрослое мужское одиночное катание.

_Тогда._

Катя Кирильчева и в этот раз не подвела. Она отлично поняла задачу и смогла подобрать Косте и музыку, и образ, чтобы и с его нынешней, не до конца восстановленной техникой он мог смотреться органично в произвольной программе. Именно Катя заставила его в восстановительный период начать ходить на танцы, чтобы держать тело в тонусе и учиться новому даже тогда, когда на лёд выходить ещё нельзя; и именно Катя придумала ему программу, в которой Костя мог выразить себя — неспешную, проникновенную, на испанскую песню в ритме румбы, честно стащенную из обширного плейлиста Дениса Черышева. Тройной аксель, тройной риттбергер, каскад, первое вращение — всё вроде шло неплохо, можно было отпустить себя на дорожке, которая была на этот раз гораздо медленнее и проще, чем те, которые Костя исполнял до травмы. Сколько уже было сломано копий, когда он хотел доказать, что ему незачем прорабатывать в сотый раз скучные основы, которые он выучил ещё ребёнком, а потом нога, к которой приходилось привыкать заново, отказывалась слушаться, и всё «вылезало», стоило Косте попытаться ускорить и усложнить шаги… Гордое юное сердце никак не могло смириться с принципом «лучше меньше, но лучше», который Виктор Михайлович поставил во главу угла в его восстановительный сезон, и страх навсегда остаться лишь бледной тенью самого себя преследовал Костю неотступно.

— Ай! — Виктор Михайлович поморщился, когда Костя приземлил с помаркой тройной аксель, но, собравшись, всё же присоединил к нему двойной тулуп — слишком тяжелый, слишком мускульный, но хоть так. Крайне нежелательная ошибка для Кости. Психологически неудобная.

«Всё не так плохо, всё не так плохо», — мысленно повторял про себя Костя; держаться, держаться, тройной флип — есть, тихо, лутц-ойлер-сальхов — получилось. Последний прыжок остался, тройной лутц — он ведь уже сделал его только что, в каскаде, откуда ощущение, что сейчас что-то пойдёт не так, почему страшно, неужели опять…

_Сорванный первый прыжок. Помарка на акселе. Максимально усложнить каскад — единственный выход, и Косте кажется, что его мысль гениальна. Сейчас, закончится дорожка — её тоже надо сделать на максимум, слишком уж хороша музыка, Костя обожает «Мельницу», — и ва-банк. Четверной лутц в конце программы? В каскаде? Нормально, похер, он молод и силён, и у него точно такой же каскад в начале произвольной; сколько раз он его делал чисто на тренировке, и сейчас что, не вывезет, что ли?  
_

_Заход. Рывок. Сил не хватает. Сгруппироваться нет времени.  
_

_В первую секунду и не больно даже. Удар чувствуется, но не боль — это в самый первый момент; потом становится ясно, что нога почему-то вывернута буквой «зю», что ты её не чувствуешь вовсе, а пытаешься шевельнуть — давишься криком, да, больно, но нет времени, музыка идёт, соображай!..  
_

_Костя встаёт. Рукой показывает судейской коллегии, чтобы не выключали музыку — Виктор Михайлович бросается, чтобы возразить, но уже поздно — и сам не помнит, как, но докатывает программу, насилу разгибая повреждённую ногу, почти что на одном коньке. Что дальше, он тоже не помнит; лишь потом выясняется, что, едва закончилась музыка, он рухнул, как подкошенный, и выводили его с катка уже под руки, и уложили на носилки сразу, даже не отведя в kiss &cry а по интернету уже разлетается видео с Виктором Михайловичем, где он при десятках камер в момент отталкивания орёт «КОСТЯ, ЧТО ТЫ ДЕЛАЕШЬ, БЛЯТЬ», — а потом в ужасе хватается за сердце._

_Зов крови — смерти волчьим оскалом ты в лицо усмехнёшься.  
Зов крови — ты всегда знал, что не вернёшься…_

Костя собирается, мысленно готовится, повторяет про себя, как мантру, что он сильный, смелый, всё в порядке, это всего лишь тройной лутц. Суперважный тройной лутц. Сделает, справится — можно будет смело говорить, что возвращение состоялось, дальше — больше, разве не в этом его цель?

Уже в воздухе на мгновение ему кажется, что он теряет контроль, что опять летит в пропасть, как тогда — нет. Нет. Не сегодня. Два года прошло, он уже другой Костя Кучаев, он не допустит.

Устоял.

Дальше опять всё как в тумане, дальше — дорожка, на которой Костя почти что с прежней скоростью и с совершенно новой, доселе неведомой ему страстью летел, как птица, которой уже больше никто не обрежет крылья. Люди вставали, люди аплодировали ему стоя, и Костя наконец-то чувствовал, что его отпустило, словно он родился заново — именно в этот день, двадцать третьего декабря.

В комментаторской кабинке плакала от счастья Татьяна Анатольевна Тарасова.

— Виктор Михайлович, — Марио наморщил лоб, думая, как бы сформулировать на русском свою мысль, пока Костя ещё раскланивался перед покорённой его мужеством публикой, — хотел спросить, Ваша травма… Вы сказали…

— А, это, — Виктор Михайлович пожал плечами. — Я не говорил никому из них. Ни про штифты, ни про инвалидность. Вы с Игорем об этом знаете, Овчинников знает — и ладно. Мальчишкам незачем.

— И Вы соврали?

— Маленькая ложь во благо. Иногда, знаешь, приходится быть немного манипулятором, хотя ты прекрасно знаешь, как я не люблю притворство — ничего не поделаешь, это часть тренерской работы. Костя сейчас в совершенно ужасном положении, понимаешь? Их трое, они одногодки и занимаются в одной группе, и Костя, по несчастью, оказался в положении отстающего, причём не по своей вине. Он очень молод, почти дитя, и ему тоже хочется на пьедестал — плох тот спортсмен, которому не хочется, верно? Он не может не сравнивать себя с другими, как бы он ни старался сосредоточиться на своём восстановлении — а другие в это время рывками уходят вперёд. Вот я и дал ему… скажем так, сравнение в его пользу, — Виктор Михайлович улыбнулся. — Я не настолько закомплексован, чтобы пытаться выглядеть перед ними небожителем, да и не вижу в этом необходимости. И то, что Костя сейчас катался с ощущением, что совершает настоящий подвиг, который даже самым уважаемым людям может быть не под силу — это, согласись, намного важнее моего личного авторитета.

***

Ваня и Федя так и не смогли отловить Костю после проката и задушить в крепких дружеских объятиях — их позвали к калитке раньше, чем Костя услышал оценки (159,13 за произвольную, 242,60 по общей сумме) и покинул kiss&cry. Последние указания на раскатку они получили ещё перед выходом Кости на лёд — Ване следить за скольжением, Феде не делать ничего сверх заявленного контента и обязательно следить за тем, как держится ботинок — обмотанный изолентой и шнурками в несколько слоёв, он, по идее, не должен был развалиться, но мало ли.

— Стильная обувь, Чал, — бросил ему через плечо Дзюба; Ваня рядом сердито засопел, как готовый броситься в атаку гризли, но Дзюба даже не удостоил его взглядом.

Федя миролюбиво положил Ване руку на плечо.

— Тихо-тихо, Вань, всё в порядке, не пыхти, — он оглянулся и, дождавшись, пока Дзюба по сигналу отправится на лёд, продолжил: — Не знаю, почему ты воспринимаешь его как личного врага, но я уверен, что он ничего плохого не имел в виду. Просто пошутил, ну, знаменитые шутки Дзюбы, ты же знаешь…

— Шутки-хуютки, — пробурчал Ваня, зыркнув диким зверем в сторону Дзюбы, который уже как ни в чём не бывало готовился отрабатывать свой коронный каскад. — Он же знает о твоей проблеме, зачем поддевать лишний раз? И вообще… он мне ещё на прошлом чемпионате не понравился. Терпеть не могу людей, которые разговаривают с тобой через губу только потому, что ты с Уфы.

— Во-первых, сейчас ты совсем другой человек, и разговаривать с тобой через губу уже никто не посмеет. Назови ещё хоть одного парня с Уфы, который умудрился попасть в сильнейшую разминку чемпионата России и владеет четверным риттбергером, — Федя тепло улыбнулся. — А во-вторых, я сам пошутил про свой ботинок в инстаграме, какой мне смысл обижаться на Дзюбу за точно такую же шутку? И вообще, пойдём, нам на лёд пора.

Ваня лишь покачал головой. До Фединого благородства ему было ещё очень далеко, он, с его вспыльчивым характером, мог только мечтать, чтобы когда-нибудь вселенная и ему подарила настолько всепрощающее сердце. И он-то, в отличие от Феди, видел, что понаписали ему в инстаграме в ответ на безобидный пост, которым Федя всего лишь хотел прекратить спекуляции и дать болельщикам понять, что он не сдаётся… лучше бы не видел, право слово.

_**chal_f9** Нет ничего, что русский человек не мог бы починить с помощью изоленты: D  
[изображение прикреплено]_

_**alexander_sirotin** Аххахахахахаха оправдывайся дальше лошьё  
 **tatiana_3946** Плохому танцору всегда что-то мешает… Даже лёд отказывается тебя принимать. Задумайся…  
 **opp_ium** Федя, ты бездарность и позор нашего фигурного катания, пытаешься выиграть не в честной борьбе, а давлением на жалость, скажи тебе не стыдно?????  
 **zhbiz** иди на стройку работать дно_

Ваня-то с детства привык, что его дразнят и недооценивают; в kiss&cry он обычно держался молодцом, не позволяя себе распустить нюни при всех, зато потом, после соревнований, плакал навзрыд Виктору Михайловичу в плечо, искренне не понимая, чем он так провинился и перед судьями, и перед более «перспективными» юниорами из двух столиц, и перед блогерами со спортс.ру, не упускавшими случая поддеть его в обзорах юниорских чемпионатов. Он привык жить с этим ощущением фантомной боли и обиды, нарастил броню, прошёл через все стадии принятия этого дерьма как неизбежной части его профессии, и то — вся критика, которая так обижала его в детстве и раннем отрочестве, и с которой он привык справляться теперь, не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, что обрушилось на Федю Чалова буквально за месяц. И, главное, — за что, почему? Ладно, он сам, с его проблемным скольжением, юниорской пластикой и слишком плотным телосложением, мешавшим ему хорошо смотреться на льду, с его уфимско-вындиноостровским бэкграундом, — но Федя? Федя, лёгкий как пёрышко, звенящий как струна, золотой мальчик с золотым сердцем, которого все в ЦСКА любили единодушно?

Федя, которому никакой чемпионский «нимб» в своё время не помешал принять уфимского чужака в круг ближайших друзей и сделать всё возможное, чтобы Ваня в их группе стал своим?..

…Много думать вредно. Чревато падением с четверного риттбергера.

К счастью, это была всего лишь разминка; зрители предсказуемо ахнули — падение выглядело довольно болезненным, — но Ваня встал, продолжил как ни в чём не бывало, не подавая и виду, что бедро отшиблено, улыбаясь — Катя говорила, что у него ослепительная улыбка, и что ему идёт быть солнышком, когда он на льду. Что даже судьям приятнее смотреть на фигуриста, который наслаждается собственным катанием (или хотя бы пытается делать вид), а не выходит убивать.

Ваня, грешным делом, предполагал, что уж судьям-то всё равно, и что жизнерадостные программы — это прежде всего «хотелка» самой Кати, которая видела его именно в этом амплуа, в то время как для Виктора Михайловича он прежде всего был мятежником и воином; ну да ладно. Сказали быть солнышком — значит, он будет солнышком. У него и в прошлом году программы были задорнее некуда, привык.

— Федос, как ботинки? — крикнул он, подъезжая к Виктору Михайловичу; Федя показал ему большой палец, перекинулся парой слов с Марио у борта, отъехал подальше и, приготовившись, прыгнул тройной тулуп-двойной тулуп — чуть пошатнулся, но устоял.

— Не нравится мне это, — пробормотал Виктор Михайлович, передавая Ване бутылку с водой. Ваня отпил немного, вытёр лицо локтем и хрипло спросил:

— Что именно?

— Ботинки. Он всё сделал, даже четверные, но ему явно некомфортно, а перематывать заново уже не вариант, он раскатать не успеет… По твоему риттбергеру, — он строго посмотрел на Ваню, — сам-то ты понял, что не так?

— Крутка?

— Толчок. Я после Феди приду к тебе, и в подтрибунке по пунктам всё разберём. Ты катаешься последним, времени хватит.

— Понял, — Ваня кивнул. — Сейчас что?

— Вращения. Отработай то, что вы с Марио утром разбирали.

Ваня прыснул, вспомнив, как Виктор Михайлович обнаружил их с Марио в крайне неловком положении — особенно Марио, Ваня готов был биться об заклад, что это наверняка был самый неловкий полубильман в его жизни.

— Видели бы Вы своё лицо в этот момент, конечно, — он расхохотался так, что стоявший рядом Черчесов кинул на него колючий взгляд, пошевелил усами и пробурчал что-то про молодёжь, не умеющую вести себя прилично.

— Иди, — ледяным тоном произнёс Виктор Михайлович, стараясь ничем не выдать, что ему и самому при воспоминании об утренней истории становится смешно. Всё-таки есть какие-то рамки, которые тренер и ученик хотя бы прилюдно не должны переступать. Даже если тренер до этого и отлавливал ученика за гаражами, и притворялся его отцом после очередного вызова к директору, и учил варить макароны в чайнике, — словом, был этому деревенскому мальчишке ближе всех родственников, вместе взятых, чуть ли не всю его сознательную жизнь.

_— Разминка окончена. Просим спортсменов покинуть каток._

— Тебе нужно?.. — Марио протянул Феде бобину, с опаской глядя на ботинок, уже заметно сбавивший в жёсткости и державшийся почти что на одном честном слове.

— Нет.

Смолов уже начал свой прокат, и, судя по вздохам и ропоту зрителей, всё уже с самого начала пошло не так. Федя старался не вслушиваться в звуки, доносившиеся с арены, жмурился, пытался восстановить сбившееся дыхание, почти погрузиться в медитацию — и всё равно с каждым сорванным элементом Смолова лицо его серело, и в какой-то момент Марио показалось, что Федю начинает тошнить.

Марио понимал его как никто. Легко сказать «не обращай внимания», когда это происходит прямо сейчас, почти на твоих глазах, и ты следующий. Да и не нужно, пожалуй; помогут ли сейчас избитые слова, когда спортсмен уже успел разволноваться и накрутить себя?

— Федя, вдох-выдох, — Виктор Михайлович заглянул ему в глаза. — Давай, ещё раз, набери воздух в живот, вдох-выдох… А теперь слушай сюда. Ты распереживался из-за Смолова, так?

— Да, — признание далось Феде нелегко; он сам будто корил себя за свои же чувства, которые казались ему непозволительной слабостью. — У него всё нормально, коньки целы, а он развалился… как я на Гран-При…

— Не совсем, — покачал головой Виктор Михайлович. — Знаешь, что происходит со Смоловым сейчас? Он один раз прыгнул выше головы — и до сих пор не может удержать свой же уровень, знаешь, почему? Потому что выступал на травме и забивал на психическое состояние. Я сколько раз говорил тебе, что выпрыгивать из штанов, когда ты не готов к этому на сто пятьдесят процентов, опасно — вот тебе живой пример.

— Но… ладно, предположим, выпрыгивать из штанов я не буду, — Федя еле шевелил губами, казалось, у него пересохло в горле, и голос совсем не слушался, — но как мне тогда выходить на лёд, какими глазами на зрителей смотреть? Столько всего произошло за сегодня, и я не могу понять, как мне настроиться… волну поймать, что ли. Да и задача реабилитироваться за тот провал на Гран-При всё ещё стоит, и вообще, если катать не на победу, то… на что?

Виктор Михайлович резко оглянулся.

— Хорошо, что тебя не слышит Кучаев, — заметил он. — Тебе стоит поучиться у него, кстати. Он ведь сегодня катал не на победу — а стадион аплодировал ему стоя. Есть кое-что, что сильнее медалей и первого места, понимаешь?

Может быть, Виктору Михайловичу слишком хотелось в это верить, но глаза Феди сейчас, казалось, уже не были такими стеклянными, и на сером лице начало проступать подобие румянца.

— Давай, Федь, — он хлопнул его по плечу, — ты всегда в нашей группе считался умным, должен и сейчас понять. Твоё решение кататься сегодня — это уже само по себе героизм, и зрители это обязательно должны оценить, но постарайся усвоить одну простую истину: это не последний старт в твоей жизни. Более того — он _ни в коем случае_ не должен стать последним. Завтра тоже существует, и о нём думать тоже надо. Так что не требуй от себя победы любой ценой в тех обстоятельствах, в которых ты оказался. Требуй от себя просто хороший, спокойный, качественный прокат на максимуме твоих нынешних сил, но на медалях не зацикливайся. Лучше ещё раз вдохни, выдохни, успокойся, если тебе нужна подушка-обнимашка — обними Марио.

Федя чуть улыбнулся.

— Или Костю, — ответил он, и голос его был уже немножечко веселее. — Вообще на эту роль больше всего подходит Ваня, он самый мягкий, но у него прокат скоро.

— Мягкий? — искренне удивился Виктор Михайлович. За десять лет совместной работы он ещё ни разу не задумывался о Ване в контексте… обнимашечности? Обнимабельности?

Федя в это время уже вовсю тискался с Марио, который шептал ему на ухо какие-то поддерживающие глупости на русском и португальском вперемешку, и Виктору Михайловичу казалось, что эти объятия Феде помогают, пожалуй, едва ли не лучше, чем все его лекции, будь он хоть величайшим психологом и манипулятором современности — обычное человеческое тепло ничто не заменит.

Можно было и не распинаться, в общем.

…тем более, на лёд Федя всё равно выходил, как в последний путь на Голгофу — Виктор Михайлович теперь и вовсе не был уверен, что Федя услышал и понял хоть что-то из его слов.

Первые аккорды, первые отточенные движения — ничто не выдавало и следа трагедии, лишь участки синего проглядывали через слой плотно намотанных шнурков. Но первые слова песни, на которой Федя в прошлом сезоне настоял сам (Катя потом с ног сбилась, пытаясь поставить под неё что-то интересное), казались почти пророческими, и Федя теперь словно чувствовал их по-другому, его пластика была более ломаной, более нервной, и каждое слово — будто ножом по сердцу.

_I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning, I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own_

Федя едва заметно зажмурился и стиснул зубы, выезжая с четверного сальхова — он получился не идеальным, но судьи были умеренно щедры на надбавки. Всё пока шло спокойно, без досадных ошибок, всё по плану, вдох-выдох; упрощённый каскад, за ним квадтулуп — последний четверной на сегодня; все четверные в каскадах Виктор Михайлович убрал к чёртовой матери, оставил только два «младших» четверных прыжка, которые Федя чаще всего выполнял без особых проблем, и тулуп перенёс в первую часть программы, когда ноги и нервы ещё не убиты совсем.

Сделано.

Федино лицо исказилось чуть сильнее, слёзы выступили в уголках глаз. Он чувствовал себя Русалочкой, которой с каждым шагом на дорожке становилось всё больнее, острые края трещины врезались и натирали, несмотря на тканевую прокладку, но это ладно, он был готов потерпеть — лишь бы ботинок не развалился. «На честном слове и на силе изоленты», как говорил его лучший друг, замечательный, родной Костя Кучаев — не так ведь много осталось, из ультра-си только тройной аксель… о нет.

Виктор Михайлович за бортом был бледен, как сама смерть, Марио шептал молитвы.

Федя быстро поднялся и продолжил, стараясь не выпадать из ритма, хотя настроение и смысл песни уже заметно отошли на второй план, застилаемые собственной болью и сверхзадачей, с которой Феде нужно было справиться сегодня. Тройной аксель в тот день не получался почти ни у кого, чуть ли не единственным, кто смог его нормально приземлить, был Смолов, у которого, по иронии, развалилось всё остальное; это, конечно, никоим образом не оправдывало Федю, который просто расслабился слишком рано. Обидно, досадно, но ладно.

Костя бы с этим справился, у Кости бы получилось, учись у Кости, думай о Косте, — монотонно повторял он про себя всё время; спасительный образ друга казался путеводной звездой, единственным, что не позволяло Феде развалиться прямо тут. Это не последний прыжок, _это не последний старт_ , собраться, тройной флип — почти на автомате… стоп, только тройной флип? Разве они не планировали присоединить к нему тулуп, чтобы потом вместо своего любимого каскада с ойлером Федя прыгал просто риттбергер и не мучился? Получается… каскад с ойлером придётся делать всё равно?..

Виктор Михайлович с тихим «бля-я-я-я-я-я» схватился за голову; руки у него уже были все потные от волнения, волосы — тоже.

Внутренний голос Костиными интонациями убеждал его, что всё будет хорошо — и где только этот голос был во время финала Гран-при? Можно совершенно спокойно, почти на инстинктах делать любимое, месяцами отработанное; ну да, ноги уже в мясо, и будет немного (намного) больнее, но он слишком привык именно к этому каскаду именно в этом месте, так что всё наверняка получится — не может же не получиться, верно? Федя оттолкнулся, вкладывая в прыжок все свои силы и стараясь не терять самоконтроля; ритт, ойлер, сальхов — сделано, не без огрехов, быстро нашедших своё отражение в почти нулевых GOE, но всё же. Последний каскад — от боли при приземлении уже начинало рябить в глазах, и мозг почти не работал, только одна-единственная мысль неоновой надписью на стене — всё? справился?

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field_

Федин рассудок ещё не верил в то, что всё получилось, а душа уже пустилась вскачь. И, стоило прыжковой части закончиться, Федя с новой силой поспешил вслед за душой, уже почти не чувствуя боли; и рассказывал он на этот раз не историю какого-то абстрактного протагониста, когда-то находившегося на вершине мира и оглушительно рухнувшего с неё, а историю собственных взрослых неудач после затянувшейся серии юниорских побед. В детстве падения переживаются так же остро, но всё равно как-то… иначе, что ли; Федя теперь на собственной шкуре узнал, что, даже если в юниорах ты стал безоговорочным лидером зачёта, это ещё ничего не значит, и на взрослом уровне ты уже с нуля должен карабкаться на новую гору — практически Эверест.

Последнее вращение он доделал на одной только силе воли, чувствуя заранее, что до kiss&cry еле доковыляет — но это ничего, ноги заживут за новогодние каникулы. Гораздо важнее было для Феди то чувство, которое захлестнуло его с головой, когда он наконец осознал, что справился и с собой, и с объективным препятствием, которое казалось ему непреодолимым, что он, несмотря на упрощённый контент, сегодня превзошёл самого себя — а где-то, может быть, даже вышел за рамки человеческих возможностей. Цифры в этот момент казались ему делом десятым, его не волновали ни баллы, которые он получит, ни места, ни квоты.

_Есть кое-что, что сильнее медалей и первого места, понимаешь?_

Он на негнущихся ногах доехал до kiss&cry, и Марио с Виктором Михайловичем в четыре пары рук подхватили его, помогая дойти до скамьи. Ботинок расшнуровали сразу же, и Федя подавил вскрик — камеры, к счастью, не показывали зрителям то ужасающее зрелище, которое сейчас представляла собой его нога; ботинок был на последнем издыхании, подкладка в некоторых местах пропиталась кровью.

— До свадьбы заживёт, — Федя улыбался сквозь выступившие слёзы, доверительно облокотившись на Марио, практически вися на нём, и Виктору Михайловичу не хотелось в этот момент говорить ни про состояние его ног, ни про ситуацию с флипом и ойлерником — успеется. Главное, что сегодня Федя Чалов, кажется, понял кое-что очень важное — пусть потом сам, на досуге, попробует обратить это в слова.

— Сила изоленты? — он ободряюще подмигнул Феде, когда обнадёживающие цифры — 168.71 за произвольную, 259.91 в целом — появились на экране, и тот в ответ кивнул, улыбаясь ещё светлее:

— Сила изоленты.

_— В этом году во взрослый разряд вышло много небезынтересных, — Ягудин будто выплюнул это слово, — фигуристов, но, все они, конечно, своим катанием вызывают определённые вопросы. У Кучаева нет четверных прыжков, без которых о перспективах лидерства в современном фигурном катании говорить бесполезно…  
_

_— Лёша, у него ещё обязательно будут четверные, — отрезала Татьяна Анатольевна, вступаясь за своего любимца ещё с юниорских времён.  
_

_— Чалов нестабилен, Обляков… — Ягудин задумался, как бы ему то ли помягче, то ли, наоборот, посильнее выразить свою неприязнь. — Мы до сих пор толком не знаем, кто такой этот Обляков, и, простите меня, конечно, но вчера он катался как табуретка. Сегодняшнее выступление Чалова — это заявка на получение квоты, и мы, безусловно, похлопаем ему за проявленный героизм, но… понимаете, героизм у него такой, что день на день не приходится. Сегодня он в кои-то веки показал характер, но далеко не факт, что наше восемнадцатилетнее дарование сможет собраться и на международных стартах. Впрочем, прокат, который мы с вами, дорогие друзья, сейчас увидим, может всё поменять. На лёд выходит человек, который не нуждается в представлении, потому что его знает, без преувеличения, вся страна, и вся страна болеет за него единым фронтом. Встречайте…_

Федя, Марио и Виктор Михайлович ещё не покинули kiss&cry, когда он вышел на лёд, чувствуя себя полноправным хозяином этого турнира — или пытаясь казаться таковым. Поприветствовал ревущую толпу, размашисто перекрестился, встал в стартовую позу с той непробиваемой уверенностью, которая даже самого отчаянного хейтера убедит в том, что сейчас Артём Дзюба покажет класс.

«Вдоль по Питерской, по Тверской-Ямской…»

Четверной тулуп-тройной аксель — фирменный каскад, очень сложный, особенно для человека его комплекции, когда надо приложить чуть ли не втрое больше усилий, чтобы справиться с высоким ростом и немалым весом. Дзюба знал, какой это каторжный труд — заставлять работать настолько не подходящее для любимого спорта тело, и он слишком долго ждал шанса пробиться на вершину; ясное дело, он не хотел никому уступать место, которого он добивался потом и кровью… давало ли это ему право смотреть на других немного свысока?

Четверной сальхов — сделан. Давало. По крайней мере, сам он считал, что да — и пока никто ещё не был достаточно силён, чтобы с ним спорить.

Марио несколько лет назад, пытаясь проникнуться русской культурой, читал краткие пересказы былин. И, пока все вокруг, восхваляя Дзюбу, называли его богатырём, Марио всё не мог отделаться от ощущения, что из всех героев былин Дзюба больше всего напоминает Святогора — богатыря-великана, сильнее которого нет на свете, но тяжесть которого не выносит матушка-земля; не добро и не зло, но воплощение первобытной гибельной силы.

Тройной аксель — на этот раз судьи простили корявое приземление, но в голове Марио мелькнула мысль, что, может быть, зря он начал во время проката вспоминать легенды с грустным концом; не в его правилах было желать кому-то провала — даже прямым соперникам тех, кого он любил. Мысль эта вновь возникла после вращения, когда Дзюба стал заходить на четверной тулуп, и чуть ли не с самого захода уже было видно, что что-то не так, что прыжок вряд ли получится, что…

— Ох, — Федя испуганно прикрыл рот рукой. Падение выглядело крайне болезненным, и Дзюба заметно морщился на дорожке, но потихоньку, видимо, отпустило — по крайней мере, не было похоже, что он повредил себе что-то, максимум ушиб.

Но прыжки продолжали разваливаться; лутц-тулуп на две ноги и откровенно не с того ребра — тут уж судьи ради приличия не смогли проигнорировать; тройной риттбергер тоже с ошибкой и недокручен… снова падение?! С тройного флипа?!

— Да что с ним такое, надеюсь, не травма, — покачал головой Федя. Дзюба докатывал с ощутимым трудом, но не похоже было, что из-за боли — скорее, что-то психологическое, какая-то тяжесть на душе или, может, быть, усталость; хотя раньше всегда казался таким уверенным, неумолимо прущим вперёд, как танк, и душевные терзания словно были ему по определению не знакомы — но, может быть, всё это было ошибочным впечатлением? Может быть, образ, который Дзюба пытался создать ради публики, не имел ничего общего с действительностью, и на самом деле в его душе всё было намного сложнее?

Марио не знал. Но он смотрел на финальное вращение, которое уже совсем не тянуло на четвёртый уровень (тому, что высвечивалось на табло, не стоило верить), и ему казалось, что Дзюба сам себя затягивает в какую-то трясину.

Ведь и Святогор погиб не от вражеского меча, он погубил себя сам — непосильной попыткой поднять суму перемётную…

Дзюба не выходил из образа до последней секунды, и даже кланялся публике так же залихватски, не позволяя себе ни на секунду выпасть из образа, который так шёл ему — вся эта удаль молодецкая, что исходила из самых недр его души. Только дойдя до kiss&cry и убедившись, что его не снимают, он перестал улыбаться, пока выслушивал прямо с порога нотации Черчесова; его глаза опустели, лицо ничего не выражало, ничего; он — камень, холодный и твёрдый базальт. Его шансы получить путёвку на главные старты давно не были настолько призрачными, а придиркам Черсесова, казалось, не было конца, но Дзюба был настолько уверен в своей правоте, что, казалось, ему на клеточном уровне было плевать, что после этого проката будут говорить за его спиной. Блеск олимпийского золота красноречивее, чем все злопыхания критиков, нет?

И толпа его любила. Народ был на его стороне — и ликовал, когда компоненты вывели Дзюбу на второе промежуточное место, и по общей сумме он, с не самыми чистыми прокатами, отставал лишь на два балла от откатавшего почти безупречно, на сломанном ботинке совершившего невозможное Феди Чалова.

***

«Дзюба второй, Дзюба второй», — всё ещё шептались в коридорах; Камболов допустил ряд досадных ошибок, Комличенко проиграл по компонентам, Заболотный докатывал произвольную, уже заранее будто смирившись с отсутствием перспектив, и распределение мест уже казалось делом решённым. Ваня старался отрешиться от всего, что происходило вокруг, сидел, разминался, закрыв глаза и вставив наушники в уши. Свою возможность получить путёвку на главные старты он даже не рассматривал всерьёз — точнее, он прекрасно осознавал, что к подиуму он ближе, чем когда-либо, но что-то внутри всё равно назойливым голоском подсказывало ему, что судьи в любом случае всеми силами постараются не дать путёвку «кому попало», предпочтут более опытных, более знакомых им, что ли. У Вани были другие задачи — доказать всем, что его канадское серебро было не случайным. Чтобы о нём начали говорить. Чтобы его начали принимать в расчёт.

— Вань, пора, — Марио осторожно тронул его за плечо.

— А? — Ваня вздрогнул, вытащил наушники; Марио поморщился, услышав доносившиеся оттуда однообразные биты и высокоинтеллектуальные строки («в тринадцать лет я думал, не притронусь к алкоголю, я сильно ошибался и теперь в говно»). Как у Вани получалось расслабляться и работать под такую музыку, Марио, по правде говоря, представлял слабо.

— Заболотный заканчивает. Твой выход.

Виктор Михайлович ждал его у порога. Как обычно, они перебросились парой ничего не значащих реплик, и взгляды их говорили гораздо больше, чем слова — в глазах обоих отражалось то доверие между ними, что с годами становилось только крепче.

— …особенно на дорожках. Полный контроль и никакого видимого напряжения в теле. Весело, задорно…

— Я бы пошутил в рифму, но не буду, — Ваня хихикнул, надеясь шуточками за триста разогнать нарастающее напряжение — хотя бы в собственной голове.

— Обляков, не говори глупости.

— Я разве говорю глупости?..

— Ты постоянно говоришь глупости.

Виктор Михайлович наклонился к нему, они по-бычьи соприкоснулись лбами, и столько было в этом жесте то ли дружеской, то ли отеческой любви, что на лёд Ваня отправился абсолютно уверенный в том, что всё будет нормально, что ему всё под силу, даже свернуть горы…

…всё рассыпалось, едва лишь прозвучал первый аккорд.

Ваня застыл в недоумении, обвёл трибуны растерянным взглядом — столько ужаса и непонимания было в этих глазах, — держался он, казалось, лишь нечеловеческим усилием воли. То, что звучало сейчас из динамиков, походило на Ванин лёгкий джаз примерно так же, как сам Ваня — на балерину, и мощные вердиевские фанфары из программы Камболова, в которых Виктор Михайлович безошибочно узнал увертюру из «Силы судьбы», уже звучали не как издевательство, а как горькая ирония на всех слоях — постирония, метаирония, как там ещё говорит молодёжь. Одного Фединого ботинка, видно, судьбе было мало, и она решила посмеяться над ними вдоволь — потому что именно под «Силу судьбы» катался Виктор Михайлович в своё время.

Виктор Михайлович бросился к судейской коллегии — наученный горьким опытом с Костей Кучаевым, он теперь всегда благоразумно занимал позицию поближе к судьям, чтобы при необходимости (Боже упаси) дёргать их сразу. Музыка смолкла прежде, чем он обрушился на них с претензиями — Ваня вновь встал в позу, пытаясь собраться, и то, как он изо всех сил боролся с собственными нервами, было видно даже с трибун.

— Ванька, Ванюша, соберись, — Виктор Михайлович стиснул зубы, кулаки сжал до больно впивающихся ногтей. Выходить последним и так тяжело, а тут — шутка ли, когда ты уже максимально сконцентрирован и готов выступать, и тут тебе включают не твою музыку, и сразу настрой вон, и как кувалдой по нервам?

Вновь зазвучала музыка, на этот раз правильная, и Ваня начал, беспечно, невесомо, первую пару секунд вальяжно держа руки в карманах — «фишка» его жизнерадостной, лёгкой произвольной программы, которая, в отличие от его короткой, направленной на то, чтобы Ваня лицом к лицу боролся со своими недостатками, была поставлена в привычном для Вани стиле и позволяла эти недостатки скрыть. Он не мог сравниться ни с Костей, ни Федей в выразительности катания и владении телом, и старался компенсировать свою «деревянность» где-то пантомимой, где-то природным обаянием, и с лучезарной улыбкой пошёл на первый прыжок — четверной тулуп, сделано, — а затем на четверной риттбергер — улыбка казалась приклеенной.

Они разобрали его по косточкам перед прокатом, но Виктору Михайловичу всё равно было тревожно. Четверной риттбергер — очень коварный прыжок, очень опасный для бёдер, и мало кем исполняемый — не все способны его освоить и не все хотят, лутц и флип по стоимости «дороже». И Ваня, конечно, большой молодец, что освоил этот прыжок за межсезонье, — просто сказал «потому что я могу» и после долгих недель упорнейшей работы взял и сделал, — но Виктор Михайлович всё равно не мог не относиться к его экспериментам с опаской. Есть определённая разница между смелостью и бесстрашием; в смелости из троих «детей Гончаренко» нельзя было отказать никому, но Ваня был именно _бесстрашным_ — сомнения и опасения, которые невольно присутствуют у каждого взрослого человека, пытающегося освоить ультра-си, у Вани отсутствовали как класс, зато упорного желания учить новое было хоть отбавляй.

Только сейчас-то была не тренировка, и утром он упал, а на шестиминутной разминке сделал «бабочку», не хватало ещё, чтобы лишние мысли закрались в бедную Ванину голову, нельзя, гнать эти мысли ссаными тряпками, сделать-сделать-сделать… сделал!

Стадион взорвался аплодисментами.

«База: 10.50, GOE: 2.71», — высветилось на табло, не так много за почти идеальный четверной ритт, могли бы дать побольше единственному российскому одиночнику, который его выполняет, хотя ладно, чёрт с этим. Сейчас главное — не оценки, главное — этот восемнадцатилетний мальчик, готовый с остервенением бороться против обстоятельств, против всего мира, против самого себя… интересно, помнит ли он прямо сейчас, в эту самую минуту, что он не один?

_Голос дрожит, руки дрожат, недопитый «гараж» в бутылке так и плещется — а туда же, пытается спорить, улыбается нахально-беспомощно, делает вид, будто ничего из ряда вон выходящего не произошло. Подумаешь, тренер поймал с алкоголем и в не пойми какой компании, подумаешь, из-за прогулов уже ребром стоит вопрос об исключении из школы, подумаешь, пропадают деньги, которые его отец каждый месяц высылает из Вындиного Острова, чтобы оплатить тренировки…  
_

_Ване четырнадцать — возраст разрушения иллюзий. Отец далеко, мать приедет только на следующей неделе, и кажется, что всё дозволено; тёмное, маргинальное и запретное завораживает его, и даже эти помойки кажутся привлекательнее опостылевшего катка. Ему кажутся подходящей компанией те «чуваки», что распивали с ним всякую дрянь на задворках и разбежались, едва завидев Виктора Михайловича вдалеке. Ему кажется, что именно так — вечерним спёртым воздухом, куревом и бензином — пахнет свобода.  
_

_— Не пытайся придумывать отговорки. Я ведь уже не в первый раз тебя так ловлю.  
_

_Ваня отводит глаза. Стыд за своё поведение борется в нём с горячим желанием выгрызть себе свободу, только вот что он имеет в виду под свободой — непонятно, и если под этим словом скрываются лишь попойки с уфимскими гопниками…  
_

_— Тогда звоните отцу, — глухо отвечает он, то пряча бутылку за спиной, то доставая снова и думая прямо здесь, на глазах у тренера, отпить ещё немного для храбрости. — Смысл ему тратить на меня деньги, а Вам — время? У Вас и так есть группа, работы хватает, а со мной понятно всё…  
_

_— Что с тобой понятно?  
_

_— Что я всё равно нихуя не выиграю. Можете не говорить мне, что я талантливый, — губы кривятся, словно он вот-вот расплачется, держится из последних сил, — Вы либо ошиблись во мне, либо напиздели.  
_

_Матерится. В лицо. Получается очень неловко, как и всегда, когда ангелоподобное дитя пытается казаться взрослым, ругаясь через слово.  
_

_Виктор Михайлович разворачивается, медленно отходит к краю оврага. Апрельское солнце садится, заливая персиковым светом суровую панораму уфимских промзон — почти романтика.  
_

_— Не думал, что ты настолько не уважаешь себя. Своё время, свои достижения, — бросает он через плечо, спокойно, почти безразлично; и Ване от этого безразличия становится так плохо, что он, закрыв лицо руками, сползает вниз по шиферной стенке. — Прости, но разве не ты два года назад настоял на своём и остался тренироваться в Уфе, когда всей твоей семье пришлось вернуться обратно в Вындин Остров? Ты настолько не уважаешь своё же собственное решение, что готов так бесславно его перечеркнуть? И ты так уверен, что люди, с которыми ты сейчас водишься, отнесутся к тебе лучше, чем ты — сам к себе?  
_

_В тишине слышен лишь стрёкот цикад — да глухие всхлипы.  
_

_Виктор Михайлович не выдерживает, садится рядом и крепко обнимает ревущего мальчишку, говорит ему те же слова, что и в kiss &cry пару месяцев назад. Он не знает, удастся ли ему с Ваней выиграть ещё хоть что-нибудь — те результаты на юниорском первенстве кого хочешь демотивируют; но он определённо не простит себя, если позволит Ване пустить свою жизнь под откос. И уже не так важно, кем Ваня будет в итоге — фигуристом, юристом, бизнесменом, да кем угодно, — лишь бы не алкоголиком с поломанной жизнью._

_«Ты не один»._

Каждый Ванин прокат, удачный или не очень, был для Виктора Михайловича равноценной платой за все его усилия; он по-особенному проживал каждый его шаг — потому что сам десять лет назад ставил эти шаги, по-особенному переживал на каждом прыжке, дёргаясь из-за малейшей ошибки — потому что, по молодости, что-то поставил Ване не совсем правильно, и помогал мучительно переучивать потом. Только на этот раз Ваня ошибок почти не допускал, лишь небольшой недокрут на трикселе, который ему, конечно же, не «моргнули», и Виктор Михайлович, смотря его прокат, почти… наслаждался? Не стоял, обливаясь холодным потом, мысленно подгоняя Ваню и ворча на его разболтанные руки, — а наслаждался катанием почти взрослого фигуриста… и, вполне возможно, _победителя?.._

Лишь на последнем вращении Виктор Михайлович вновь занервничал, начал приговаривать про себя — «держаться-держаться-держаться»; Ваня предсказуемо начал замедляться, но, помня всё то, чему его научил Марио, старался менять позиции плавно, не теряя импульс и вес, и, когда он остановился и на прощание игриво подмигнул зрителям, тренерское сердце могло быть спокойно — вращению дали третий уровень. В Канаде был второй.

90.32 за технику, на восемь баллов больше, чем у Феди, на одиннадцать больше, чем у Дзюбы, неужели… что по компонентам? Порежут? Посмеют ли?

— Ты мой чемпион, — выдохнул Виктор Михайлович Ване в шею, когда тот буквально повис на нём на пару секунд, слишком обессиленный для того, чтобы сразу надеть чехлы. Федины слова сразу всплыли в голове; обнимая Ваню, Виктор Михайлович никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что он и правда… мягкий?

— Почему чемпион-то? — удивился Ваня, судорожно цепляясь холодными пальцами за его пиджак — вот чёрт, не хватало ещё простыть.

— Потому что любой, кто способен выдать чистых прокат в такой нервной обстановке — чемпион априори, — уклончиво ответил Виктор Михайлович, не рискуя пока давать Ване ложную надежду. — Пойдём. И укутайся в куртку, не стой так, продует.

Они так и дошли в обнимку до kiss&cry, где их уже встречал Марио, и Ваня за шею притянул в объятия того, чьи советы в последний момент помогли ему додержаться до конца; ему не хватало слов, чтобы сказать, насколько он благодарен им обоим. И не только им — ещё и семье, в полном составе приехавшей из деревни поддержать его, и Феде с Костей за то, что признали в нём друга, и Игорю, и медицинскому штабу, и массажистам, и поварам, и…

Виктор Михайлович напряжённо смотрел на табло, и никогда ещё минуты ожидания не казались ему такими долгими.

_За короткую программу Иван Обляков получает 174,1 балла, и с общей суммой 262,93 балла занимает первое место._

Ванино недоверчиво-счастливое «лол, серьёзно?!» уже грозилось стать мемом месяца, в фанатской среде — так точно. В подтрибунке за него искренне радовались Костя и Федя, и Виктор Михайлович по итогам чемпионата мог лишь гордиться всеми тремя своими спортсменами — и Костей, который смог полноценно вернуться в спорт и даже стать на чемпионате пятым после всего, что пережил, и Федей, который не сломался под гнётом невыносимых для любого фигуриста обстоятельств, и Ваней, который смог взять себя в руки, выступая последним и после того, как ему включили неправильную музыку, Ваней, победа которого сегодня была абсолютно справедливой, и возражать против этой победы не мог никто.

Или?..

_— Очень непредсказуемый чемпионат, очень. Что ж, это не может не радовать, когда появляется целое поколение талантливых мальчишек, всегда приятно видеть на подиуме новые имена, — подытожила Татьяна Анатольевна, но без особого фанатизма. Победа Облякова скорее обескураживала, чем вдохновляла; пятнадцатый на прошлом чемпионате и вдруг вскочивший на первую ступень пьедестала, он до сих пор был для экспертов «тёмной лошадкой», и никому не хотелось признавать победителем того, кого во всех прогнозах просто не воспринимали всерьёз.  
_

_— Я всё-таки останусь при своём мнении. Не могу назвать удачным чемпионат, по итогам которого Россию на главных стартах будут отстаивать не мужики, а дети. Пацанята. Восемнадцать лет — что это вообще? У одного невроз и проблемы с силой воли, другой катается как хоккеист… Нет, — Ягудин решительно покачал головой, — медалисты этого чемпионата вызывают у меня очень большие сомнения. Кроме Артёма Дзюбы._

— Ты как? До показательных доживёшь? — обеспокоенно спросил Ваня, поддерживая Федю, чтобы тот не упал. После проката стёртые ноги слегка распухли, и упаковывать их обратно в коньки было просто невыносимо, поэтому на награждение Федя шёл в старых разношенных кроссовках, спотыкаясь на льду то и дело — несолидно, но хоть так.

— Нет, — Федя покачал головой. — Да простят меня все, но я пас. Виктор Михайлович предупреждал, что мои ноги будут в мясо, но я не думал, что настолько. Зато вместо меня Костя сможет ещё раз показать ту чудесную произвольную под Джо Хисаиши, которую он в итоге так и не катал нигде кроме юниорского Гран-при… Я даже костюм ему отдам, мама поможет подшить, если что.

— О, Наталье Борисовне привет, — Ваня улыбнулся, вспоминая, как Федина мама в его первое голодное время в Москве постоянно приглашала его в гости и кормила невероятно вкусным домашним вареньем.

— Кстати, она за тебя очень рада. Так и сказала: «Ванёк какой молодец, настоящий чемпион, вот что варенье животворящее делает!»

— Варенье и синяя изолента — вот залог побед на чемпионате России, — рассмеялся Ваня, даже не заметив, как Дзюба, прежде чем прошествовать к третьей ступени пьедестала, то ли по ошибке, то ли демонстративно занёс ногу над первой. Им в этот момент было совсем не до него; и лишь когда диктор начал объявлять Федино имя,

Ваня, расслышав первым, легонько пихнул его в бок.

— Лезь давай, — он помог Феде подняться, и тот, сияя как начищенный чайник, даже несмотря на боль, принялся махать отчасти радостно, отчасти возмущённо гудевшей толпе.

Ване до сих пор не верилось, что сейчас будут объявлять его имя, и что первая ступень пьедестала — это его законное место, на которое он вот прямо сейчас должен залезть — как бы не облажаться, слишком уж высоко, он даже не репетировал залезание, чёрт возьми! Он до сих пор медлил, и Федя протянул руку, помогая Ване забраться — получилось с ощутимым трудом.

Дзюба повернулся, окинув Ваню недоумённым взглядом с ног до головы.

— Неожиданно, конечно, — не то чтобы он действительно разговаривал через губу, но какое-то покровительственное отношение опытного бойца к юному выскочке в его тоне всё же сквозило. — Чалова я ожидал увидеть на подиуме, даже несмотря на его проблемы, а тут… как говорилось в меме, ты с какой планеты будешь, инопришеленец?

И Ване сразу стало понятно, как все вокруг относились к его победе. Словно он свалился на их головы неизвестно откуда, как Лунтик, случайно смешал карты всем — экспертам, судьям, букмекерам, занял то, что ему по каким-то законам, предписанным свыше, занимать не положено…

Пьедестал скрадывал разницу в росте, и их глаза были на одном уровне; Ваня усмехнулся, глядя на Дзюбу бесстрашно и прямо, как Давид — на Голиафа, прежде чем выпустить великану в голову камень из пращи.

— Я? С Уфы, — отвечал он гордо, и Дзюба не нашёлся, что ответить.

***

Очередной бесснежный Новый год в Дудкино, в одиночестве — Марио предпочитал говорить «в уединении», чтобы совсем не впадать в тоску. Он обычно проводил праздники с семьёй в Бразилии, когда сроки позволяли, но в этот раз не получалось — чемпионат России практически наложился на сочельник, а затем Игорь нашёл пару мест, где можно было подзаработать на новогодних мастер-классах, и Марио теперь мотался каждый день то в Кунцево, то в Мякинино на радость бессердечной Талите, которая по телефону лишь сварливо заметила, что в России за мастер-классы больше платят.

Несколько часов до наступления праздника, для языковой практики — комедии Гайдая по телевизору, на столе — относительно русский винегрет, причина появления пластырей у Марио на руках. Окна мерцают гирляндами, как и пушистые ёлки в саду, которые Марио никогда не ленился украшать, чтобы ещё месяц потом поднимать себе настроение праздничными огнями, даже когда у нормальных людей все праздники сойдут на нет.

Телефон на столе завибрировал, заставив Марио вздрогнуть. Смешная фотография Дениса на экране, фраза «и вот с этим вот я встречаюсь» на португальском — то, как у Марио он был записан в телефоне… отлегло. Денис предупреждал, что не будет выходить на связь, и Марио думал, что, может быть, у него просто интенсивная тренировка, но всё равно невольно дёргался, видя каждый раз запись, что он был в сети четыре часа назад, пять часов назад…

— Алло, Дени, — скрыть беспокойство в голосе ему не удалось, как бы он ни старался, — слушай, где ты пропадал? Я понимаю, что ты предупреждал, но пять часов… Я за это время облысеть успею, ты в курсе?

— Да так, — неопределённо ответил Денис. — Слушай, у меня к тебе дурацкая просьба. Дурацкая, но очень-очень важная.

— Ты во что-то влип? — напряжённо спросил Марио.

— Нет, что ты, — рассмеялся Денис в ответ. — Не знаю, что ты там уже успел нафантазировать, но поверь, у тебя нет никаких причин сейчас изображать подозрительную жену. Ты сейчас около телевизора, верно?

— Угу.

— Включи «Россию». Там, по идее, должен идти «Иван Васильевич», правильно?

— Кажется, после разговора про передачу «Снимите это немедленно» кто-то основательно изучил российскую телесетку, — фыркнул Марио. — Окей, включил, что дальше?

— Ничего. Сиди и смотри. Крутой фильм, правда же? — Денис захихикал.

— Дени, слушай, ты ведь явно звонишь не для того, чтобы посоветовать мне фильмец, — нахмурился Марио. — Что ты задумал? И что это за гул вокруг тебя, ты вообще где?!

Ответом ему были лишь короткие гудки. И на все следующие звонки ответ один — «абонент находится вне зоны действия сети».

Марио не знал, что и думать. Всё, что ему оставалось — это сесть на диван, включить фильм и послушно смотреть его, нервно поглощая салат; вспугнутый мозг строил теории, одна другой безумное, и, как бы Марио ни любил этот фильм и каждую реплику в нём — он даже гордился тем, что уже понимал многие шутки без объяснений, — сейчас ему было совсем не до того.

_Счастье вдруг в тишине постучалось в двери,  
_

_Неужель ты ко мне? Верю и не верю!  
_

_Падал снег, плыл рассвет, осень моросила,  
_

_Столько лет, столько лет, где тебя носило?.._

Марио бросился к двери сломя голову, едва раздался дверной звонок. Он практически ожидал нечто подобное, по крайней мере, приезд Дениса был среди множества его безумных версий — и всё равно он обомлел, под звуки подозрительно подходящей к ситуации песни увидев на пороге мокрого, как мышь, Дениса с чемоданом.

— Привет наставнику чемпионов, — Денис улыбнулся, да так, что у Марио в сердце защемило.

Как же он скучал.

— Привет чемпиону Испании. Ты опоздал на винегрет, — заметил он, помогая Денису стянуть промокшие насквозь пальто и свитер — тот был одет не по погоде и слегка поёживался, да и где во всей Испании найдёшь пуховик?

— Ну и ладно, — беспечно отозвался Денис. — Ты же знаешь, что я приехал сюда только ради одной вещи.

— Только не говори мне, что ради медовика.

— Как ты догадался, — Денис облизнул губы.

Марио нехорошо усмехнулся — и, резко прислонив Дениса к стене, впился в его губы голодным поцелуем.

— Только не говори, что ты ревнуешь меня к торту, — хрипловато засмеялся Денис спустя вечность, собственнически обвив руки вокруг его талии.

— Ещё как ревную.

— Меня?

— Тебя.

— К торту?

— К торту. И всё то время, что ты будешь в Москве, я собираюсь агрессивно отбивать тебя у еды… Ты на сколько дней приехал?

— Где-то на неделю. И да, всё время отбивать меня у еды не получится, потому что я тут по делу. Мне нужен хоть какой-нибудь свободный каток и твоя помощь, —

Денис провёл руками по его спине и зарылся пальцами в волосы. — Слушай, как хорошо, что ты всё-таки не облысел.

— Ещё пара таких сюрпризов, и я точно облысею. Что за дело, что за тайны мадридского двора?.. О Боже, — вдруг всполошился Марио, — Боже, я придурок. Заставляю тебя стоять посреди коридора в мокрых джинсах… Пойдём, греть буду.

— Надеюсь, теми способами, о которых я думаю, — Денис улыбнулся настолько обворожительно, что, пожалуй, только камень мог бы остаться равнодушным, но у Марио, похоже, выработался иммунитет.

— Не знаю, о чём ты там думаешь, — он состроил настолько строгую физиономию, что Денис, не выдержав, расхохотался снова, — но для начала я буду греть тебя чаем. С мёдом и брусникой. Согласен?

_Ты пришло, ты сбылось — и не жди ответа.  
_

_Без тебя как жилось мне на свете этом?  
_

_Тот, кто ждет, все снесет, как бы жизнь ни била,  
_

_Лишь бы всё, это всё не напрасно было…_


	4. Иван ОБЛЯКОВ: "Случайных чемпионов не бывает"

**Иван Обляков: «Случайных чемпионов не бывает»**

_В последние годы российское фигурное катание постоянно преподносит зрителям сюрпризы. Этот сезон не стал исключением: победителем национального первенства неожиданно для всех стал восемнадцатилетний Иван Обляков, который ещё в прошлом году показывал более чем скромные результаты и терялся даже на фоне собственных одногруппников. «Чемпионат» поговорил с молодым фигуристом о его непростой спортивной биографии, неожиданном прорыве и подготовке к главным стартам сезона._

**— Ваня, прежде всего, конечно, хотелось бы поздравить тебя с победой. Расскажи, как ты себя чувствовал, стоя на первой ступени пьедестала Чемпионата России впервые в своей карьере, и юниорской, и взрослой?**

— Честно? Просто не осознавал, где я нахожусь. Кажется, даже слова гимна забыл _(смеётся)_. Вообще больше всего в тот момент меня волновал Федькины ноги, он до пьедестала тогда еле дошёл. _[Фёдор Чалов, тренирующийся вместе с Иваном в группе Виктора Гончаренко и занявший на чемпионате России второе место, перед произвольной программой сообщил о поломке ботинка Edea Piano]_

**— Не было ощущения, что, если бы ботинок Чалова был цел, то турнир сложился бы по-другому, и, может быть, не так удачно для тебя**?

— Конечно, всё было бы по-другому. У Феди было всё, чтобы победить, и он наверняка обошёл бы меня, но как сложилось, так сложилось. Для нас всех Федька — победитель не меньший, чем я, потому что выйти с поломкой и откатать так, как он откатал — это реально героизм, самый настоящий. Кому, как не нам, фигуристам, это понимать.

**— То есть, на атмосфере в группе результаты чемпионата России не сказались?**

— Нисколько. Да и нет у нас времени что-то между собой выяснять. Главные старты впереди, работаем дальше.

**— Ваша группа производит впечатление очень дружной, что довольно-таки удивительно для фигурного катания, где каждый сам за себя. Казалось бы, практически все — одного возраста и из одной страны, прямые соперники друг для друга, но для вас внутренней конкуренции словно не существует.**

— Ну нет, конкуренция какая-то всё-таки есть, просто работает она не так, как люди себе представляют. Нет такого, что я, там, вижу, как Федька прыгает четверной флип, и думаю: «Ай, чтоб ты скис» _(интонации Вани в этот момент непередаваемы)._ Я просто смотрю, как стараются ребята и как здорово у них получается, и понимаю, что буду выглядеть просто валенком на их фоне, если не буду вкалывать так же, как они. Я, собственно, и над четверным риттбергером работать начал потому, что не хотел выглядеть лишним в группе из-за слабенького технического набора.

**— На данный момент ты являешься единственным российским одиночником, выполняющим этот прыжок, но тебя всё равно обходят фигуристы с более «дорогими» лутцем и флипом. Почему всё-таки именно риттбергер? Это было твоё решение или тренерского штаба?**

— Моё. Мне очень хотелось выучить именно его, и именно потому, что на четверной риттбергер решаются немногие. Виктор Михайлович беспокоился за меня, конечно, но «добро» дал, потому что у меня бёдра достаточно крепкие. Косте _[Кучаеву, ещё одному одногруппнику Ивана]_ , например, было бы сложнее. Но у него свой набор четверных, который он обязательно восстановит к следующему сезону, мы все в него верим.

**— На твой взгляд, насколько атмосфера в группе зависит от личности тренера? В вашей группе личность и характер Виктора Михайловича сильно влияет на атмосферу?**

— Конечно. Для Виктора Михайловича очень важно, чтобы все ребята были адекватными и, что называется, «рабочими», чтобы никакого крысятничества в группе не было. Всё строится на доверии, и как-то вредить друг другу, завидовать по-злому… ну, это как-то не круто. Не по-нашему. Виктор Михайлович и сам такого не понимает, и ребят в группу подбирает таких, которым это тоже не близко.

**— В отличие от твоих товарищей по группе, ты знаешь Виктора Михайловича с самого детства и можешь с полным правом считаться его воспитанником. Как ты попал к нему в группу, и какие были твои детские, самые первые впечатления от тренировок с ним?**

— Моя семья переехала в Уфу, когда мне было четыре года, и меня сначала отдали на хоккей, в школу олимпийского резерва при хоккейном клубе «Салават Юлаев». Там, конечно, очень хорошо готовили, меня многому научили за это время, но, видимо, в какой-то момент поняли, что я им чем-то не подхожу. У меня с владением шайбой были проблемы и с видением поля. И тогда — мне уже исполнилось восемь — они просто не включили меня в список и поставили моих родителей перед фактом.

**— Выгнали, по сути.**

— По сути, да. Другой хоккейной школы не было, переезжать в другой город — целое дело, а кататься мне очень хотелось, именно сам процесс катания очень нравился. И тут папе рассказали, что здесь же, при СДЮШОР, формируется группа по фигурному катанию, и даже тренер — какой-то чемпион известный. Нам фамилия Гончаренко тогда ни о чём не говорила, но чемпион Европы и многократный чемпион Беларуси — звучит внушительно, правда же _(смеётся)_. Для меня, конечно, полным шоком стало, когда Виктор Михайлович первым делом сказал, что у меня никуда не годятся коньки. Лучшие хоккейные коньки, которые только можно достать в городе, столько денег потратили — а они не годятся! Это уже потом я понял разницу, понял все нюансы, а тогда это казалось чем-то диким. Папа сказал, что лишних денег нет, и точка. Поэтому первое время я тренировался в том, что было, а перед Новым годом Виктор Михайлович молча взял и на свои деньги купил мне настоящие фигурные коньки. Я последнюю тренировку перед каникулами провёл в них, ощутил, насколько легче всё даётся — и это при том, что они были совсем неразношенные — а потом мы с мамой и сёстрами поехали к бабушке в Вындин Остров, и я все каникулы из фигурных коньков не вылезал. Выписывал в них такие дорожки, бабушка так смеялась! И, кажется, тогда, на этих каникулах всё и решилось — что если я и буду в спорте, то не в хоккее, а именно в фигурном катании.

**— Были ли у тебя моменты, когда ты сомневался в том, что выбрал правильный путь? Тем более, у тебя долгое время не было заметных побед, сильно ли это подрывало твой боевой дух?**

— Когда ты серьёзно занимаешься каким-то видом спорта уже много лет, естественно, хочется уже что-то выигрывать, а не проводить просто так по шесть, а то и восемь часов в день на льду. Когда вкалываешь, вкалываешь, а из результатов — максимум победы в первенствах по Уфе и области, как-то поневоле руки опускаются, начинаешь злиться и на весь мир, и на себя. Иногда мне казалось, что это я ни на что не способен, иногда — что меня засуживают, потому что я тренируюсь в кружке при уфимской СДЮШОР, а не в каких-нибудь уважаемых и престижных школах Москвы и Петербурга. Когда ты из провинции и тренируешься в провинции, добиться, чтобы тебя оценивали, как столичных, очень трудно, и это факт. У меня в какой-то момент была настолько сильная обида из-за этого, что в четырнадцать лет я реально готов был бросить фигурное катание ради какой-то местной подростковой банды.

**— Даже так?**

— Да. Тогда как раз считалась крутой вся эта криминальная тема, «АУЕ», всё такое. К тому же, я тогда жил в Уфе без родителей, так получилось. Когда мне было двенадцать, папу перевели в Питер, и появилась возможность вернуться всей семьёй в родной Вындин Остров — тем более, бабушке нужна была помощь с домом и участком, ну, возраст, здоровье. Мы уже распрощались с Виктором Михайловичем и отправились на просмотры в петербургские школы и кружки, даже в «Звёздный лёд» к Черчесову пытались попасть, но меня везде «завернули», сказали, что ничего перспективного из меня не получится. Мы хотели ехать на просмотры и в Москву, но подумали — и решили, что я и в Москве, и в Уфе был бы далеко от семьи, так зачем менять шило на мыло? Так и вышло, что я остался в Уфе, мама по две недели жила со мной и по две недели с бабушкой и сёстрами. И, когда она приезжала, я делал вид, что веду себя прилично, но, когда она уезжала обратно в Вындин Остров, я распускался снова.

**— И всё же тебе удалось собраться и воспитать в себе будущего чемпиона России. Что заставило тебя вернуться в фигурное катание после такого сложного периода?**

— Тренер. Тут однозначно. Виктор Михайлович меня буквально отлавливал за гаражами, чтобы вернуть на тренировки. Он верил в меня, когда я сам в себя не верил, и всячески пытался достучаться до меня. Для меня потом было едва ли не личной трагедией, когда он уехал работать в ЦСКА по приглашению Слуцкого, хотя я понимал, что от таких предложений не отказываются. Немного жалею, что не поехал с ним сразу, но мне надо было окончить одиннадцатый класс, и, к тому же, я был уверен, что недостаточно хорош для ЦСКА — тогда там был Саня Голова _[Александр Головин, двукратный чемпион мира среди юниоров, на данный момент отбывает карантин в связи со сменой спортивного гражданства]_ , после прихода Виктора Михайловича засверкали и Федя с Костей… Я смотрел и думал: куда мне? Но летом, уже получив аттестат, решил, что попытка — не пытка, позвонил Виктору Михайловичу и спросил, есть ли у меня хоть какие-то шансы попасть в ЦСКА, стоит ли пытаться. И в ответ слышу: «Считай, ты принят, собирай чемоданы, чего ждёшь?»

**— Сложно ли было адаптироваться к московской жизни и к тренировкам в более сильной группе?**

— Разве что на первых порах, но на самом деле к хорошему быстро привыкаешь. Тут, конечно, просто другой мир по сравнению с Уфой. Всё на другом уровне, хорошие врачи, массажисты, отличный тренажёрный зал, экипировка такая, которую в Уфе не достанешь. И, конечно, мне очень помогли одногруппники. Тот же Федя Чалов — мне казалось, что он, с его-то количеством титулов и достижений, будет смотреть на меня свысока, но он сам предложил помочь мне, объяснил, как ориентироваться в спорткомплексе, сказал, что я могу позвонить в любое время… Нет, Федька — просто золото, я правда очень уважаю его.

**— Каково это — осознавать, что уже совсем скоро ты будешь представлять Россию на главных мировых стартах? Волнуешься?**

— Немного. Но Виктор Михайлович сказал, чтобы я морально готовился к тому, что теперь так будет постоянно — и уровень соперников, и уровень давления, и уровень ответственности, которая на мне лежит, будет очень высоким, это вам не первенство уфимской водокачки. Проблема, правда, в том, что Федя лучше меня представляет, что такое хотя бы юниорский чемпионат Европы и чемпионат мира, а для меня это всё совсем впервые. Спасибо, хоть на один этап Гран-При по жеребьёвке попал, хоть немного представляю уровень соперников…

**— …и сенсационно взял на этом этапе серебро.**

— Было дело _(улыбается)_. Да, это серебро немного добавляет уверенности. Хотя на самом деле все эти гадания, выиграю, не выиграю, какова вероятность, что выиграю, — это пустая трата времени. Всё, что в моих силах — это тренироваться и впахивать, чтобы к главным стартам выйти на пик формы, а там будь что будет.

**— Многие даже после серебра этапа Гран-При и золота чемпионата России до сих пор считают, что твои результаты в этом сезоне — случайность. Получается, твоя задача на главных стартах этого сезона — доказать всем обратное?**

— Я в принципе считаю, что случайных чемпионов не бывает. Виктор Михайлович нам всем говорит, что даже если судейство где-то несправедливо — а я довольно часто бываю с ним не согласен — всё равно ни одна победа, ни одна медаль не бывает совсем «из ничего». Провал ещё может быть случайным, перед прокатом или во время проката что угодно может случиться, а вот победа — это всегда результат огромной работы. Если я смогу на главных стартах откатать чисто с тем техническим набором, который у меня есть, то, думаю, я вполне смогу и там претендовать на высокие места. И никакой случайности в этом нет.


End file.
